


Halls of Madness

by Luca_Trulyworth



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Brainwashing, Corruption, Dolls, Erotic Horror, F/F, Horror, Hypnotism, Incest, Loli, Mind Control, Multi, Orgy, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn With Plot, Slime, Tentacle Rape, Tentacles, Yuri, i guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2019-10-10 14:21:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 25,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17427575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luca_Trulyworth/pseuds/Luca_Trulyworth
Summary: One late night, Chaldea is altered into a slimey, tentacle-y hell. Nursery and the Chaldea Daycare try to find Master and restore Chaldea to normal before it's too late.





	1. Chapter 1

Nursery Rhyme felt as if she were floating in a bowl of porridge.

As a sentient collection of children's stories, Nursery Rhyme knew all about porridge—it was Goldilocks' favourite food, after all. But the fluid Nursery was floating in was much hotter and squishier than little Goldilocks preferred it, and not nearly as sweet. Plus, she never heard of anyone swimming in porridge, much less _breathing_ it. But somehow, despite having been immersed from head to toe for what seemed to be a very long time, Nursery hadn't drowned yet.

_Where... am I...?_

Nursery floated in the darkness, too weak to open her eyes, much less to move around. Not that she really wanted to, anyway; she was surrounded by warmth, and calmer than she had felt in a long, long time.

A muffled thumping sound broke the calm.

Then another.

Nursery was wide awake now. The porridge-like liquid jostled and sloshed, making Nursery's stomach turn. Then someone's voice rang out. **"MARIA THE RIPPER!"** A loud cracking sound shook through the liquid. Everything started to move, and Nursery had no choice but to be pulled along. A light appeared, air rushed in, and— *Thump*. Nursery was poured onto the ground, porridge and all.

"Nursery! Are you okay!?" A bandaged hand rocked Nursery's body back and forth. Wait, _bandages?_

"...Jack?" Nursery, splayed out on the floor, shook her head to clear the fog from her mind. It was warm and dark here, wherever this place was—not as warm as the porridge was, though. A strange smell, like that of a freshly caught fish, filled her nose. Jack the Ripper, another Servant of Chaldea, knelt in front of Nursery, resting her knife on her lap. Her clothes were torn all over, and her tattered cloak was nowhere to be seen. And yet, she showed no signs of being hurt in combat at all.

Nursery looked down at herself. She was soaked by an inky black slime that made her skin tingle wherever it touched. _This isn't porridge._

The pyjamas she had worn to bed had disintegrated into a slime-drenched mush, revealing her doll-like joints—and to her dismay, everything else. The only clothing that remained were her stockings and gloves—and even these were more a part of Nursery's body than actual 'clothes'. Nursery crossed an arm over her chest. “What... happened to my clothes?” She was slowly beginning to realize that something very, _very_ strange was happening.

Jack had tears in her eyes. "Never mind that! Something happened to Mother, and Chaldea got all weird! Look around!" Still dizzy from the fall, Nursery peeled herself from the ground and rose to her knees, her focus finally returning to normal. Her eyes widened with fear.

They were in some kind of room, the size of one of Chaldea’s bedrooms. But the cold, metallic surfaces of Chaldea were replaced by disgusting organic shapes, twisted and curled like a living wall of purplish meat. Glowing pink pustules grew from every surface, providing the only source of light in the darkness. Tendrils like the arms of an octopus jutted out from the walls here-and-there, coiled as if ready to strike. Hanging from the wall behind Nursery was a girl-sized pod, egg-shaped and leathery, pouring black slime onto the floor through its gaping knife-wound. And—was that an _eye_ , embedded into the opposite wall, leering at the two like a cheshire cat?

"Oh dear..." Nursery couldn't help but sit and stare, to give her mind a chance to catch up to the sheer _strangeness_ of her new environment. It reminded Nursery of the insides of a Demon Pillar. But as big as they were, she had never heard of a Demon Pillar swallowing someone whole. This place was supposed to be Chaldea!?

"See what we mean!?" Jack cried. "All this goopy stuff went all over the place, and everyone disappeared, and we didn't know what to _do_ —!"

Nursery didn't have time to panic; If she did, Jack might panic too, and that would do neither of them any good. She put a hand over Jack's shoulder. "Jack _._ Don't worry, okay? It'll be alright—I'm here now!" Nursery, despite looking like a child, was in truth much older than the rest of the Chaldea Daycare (as Master had affectionately called them). In an emergency situation, like this obviously was, she often had to take charge. "Have you seen _anyone_ else? Any adults?"

Jack shook her head. "Just the other kids. Ana, and Santa Jeanne, and Chloe, and Illya. But we looked all over, and we couldn't find any of the adults!" She sniffled, wiping her nose with her non-bandaged hand. “S— So? What do we do?”

Nursery, still dripping wet from the slime-bath, stumbled to her feet. She knew Master was still alive somewhere—the fact she hadn’t yet returned to the Throne of Heroes was proof of that. As long as Master was alive, she still had hope. In a flash of light, Nursery materialized her battle outfit—a dress decorated with a mushroom pattern, complete with matching hat—the burst of mana drying the slime off completely. “First, we should meet with the others." Nursery forced a smile to try and get Jack's spirits up. "Do you know where they are?”

Jack looked to one side. “Well... uh—“

“Heeey! Jack! Are you there!?” Jeanne Alter Lily's voice echoed from outside the room’s 'door’—more a simple opening in the wall than anything. Jeanne herself appeared moments later. “Jeez, I _told_ you not to run ahead like that!” She looked into the room. “Wait, Nursery—!?”

“Jeeeanne!” Jack stood and ran out the door, sobbing with joy, and pounced at Jeanne with all her might. “We thought we’d never find you agaaaain!”

Nursery let Jack go ahead, and took a look back at the "egg" she had emerged from. It was still dribbling with black slime, thanks to the opening Jack had made. Nursery stared at it for a moment. She felt a strange *pulling* sensation, coming from a dark corner of her mind, but before Nursery could even recognize it, it was gone. With a sigh, she followed after Jack.

* * *

The little Jeanne D'arc led the two through the long, cavernous corridor. Oddly enough, she wasn't wearing her usual dress, instead exposing the black bikini bottom she wore underneath. The cape that covered her shoulders was covered in holes and burn marks, as were her gloves and stockings. Her spear, missing its ribbon, rested on her right arm. “We’re bringing everyone we find to the canteen,” she explained. “It’s the biggest room on this floor, so it’s hard to mistake it for any of the bedrooms. There isn’t any food there, but we’re Servants, so...”

Nursery nodded a reply as she stepped around a large puddle of slime. Her friends’ words, the familiar layout of rooms and hallways: there could be no mistaking that this strange, purplish place _was_ Chaldea. “How long has all of this been here?”

Jeanne sighed. “I don't think it's been any longer than a day, but it’s hard to tell time down here without windows or clocks. Jack knows more.”

Jack shook her head. “It was the middle of the night. That black goopy stuff started flooding everywhere while you all were sleeping, and everything it touched turned weird! It tried to put us in one of those egg things, but we turned into spirit form and escaped. Then we found all you guys and freed you. Besides that, we don’t know anything.”

"And what were you doing up in the middle of the night, anyway? Sneaking around, making mischief as usual?" Jeanne huffed.

"We were _hungry!_ " Jack huffed back.

"Master's running low on foreign god hearts as it is—"

“Um..." Nursery raised her hand. As adorable as the two were, she probably had to interrupt before Jack stuck a knife in Jeanne's back. "...Where did your dress go, Jeanne?”

Jeanne blushed, only now remembering her near-nudity. “Well, um... The slime did it!“ she stammered. "It's like an acid—it eats through clothes and stuff! A whole bunch of it got on my Santa-outfit, and it melted off like butter. And for some reason, I can't rematerialize it like I usually can—like my Spirit Origin's being blocked, somehow."

"So don't let it splash on you, or your dress'll melt off like Jeanne's did!” Jack added.

The conversation ended there, as Jeanne sped up to hide her reddening face from the others. The trio walked in silence, with no sound but the squishing of the floor, and the dripping of slime from the ceiling. Nursery looked around as they marched, looking for any potential danger. Every now and then, her eyes lingered on Jeanne, stared for a brief second at her exposed bottom, then looked away with embarassment. Nursery had never realized just how _bold_ her friends' outfits were. Even before their clothes started melting off, they showed off quite a bit of skin. Jack, in particular, wore barely anything at all, and what clothes she _did_ wear only served to emphasize her body.

An unbidden thought entered Nursery's mind as she stared at her Assassin friend. _I wonder how I would look, wearing something like that?_ _...No, I wouldn't look very good, would I?_ She eyed Jack up-and-down from the corner of her eye, trying to imagine herself in that tight little outfit. _The forearms and legs would be fine, but the shoulders and waist... and everything else..._

Nursery shook her head, mentally berating herself. _I can't stare at my friends like some kind of hungry wolf!_ And yet, every time her eyes wandered too close to Jeanne's behind, bouncing up and down as she walked, Nursery felt her body heat up a little more.

Unfortunately for her, the altered Chaldea was much more humid than it once was. Sweat began to pool under Nursery's heavy dress, making her consider for a moment if it would be better to just let the slime melt it off. It didn't seem she had much of a choice—the slime dripping from the ceiling was already starting to burn holes into her skirt. Even the ground squished with every step, covering her feet in slime. She had a feeling staying dry here would be impossible.

That black slime was the cause of this mess, Nursery figured. Whatever it was, it had _tons_ of mana—If she were to drink it, (not that she _wanted_ to,) she could probably get enough mana to use her Noble Phantasm five times in a row. It melted clothes, it transformed Chaldea into this hellish place: it was probably dangerous. So why didn't it feel bad whenever it dripped on her? In fact, it gave Nursery a pleasant tingling feeling wherever it touched. Even breathing in the fishy-smelling vapours gave her a naughty, pleasant feeling, almost like...

"Nursery? Hellooo? Earth to Nursery?" Jeanne waved a hand in front of Nursery's face.

"Oh, dear, I'm sorry!" Nursery said, snapping out of her own thoughts. "What did you say again?"

“Are you okay? You seem kind of light headed.” Jeanne Lily rubbed at the back of her neck.

What had Nursery been thinking? It was as if her brain shorted out for a fraction of a second. “I’m fine now," she said, to convince herself as much as to reassure Jeanne. "We should keep moving."

* * *

"So... this is everyone?" Nursery asked as she looked around the third floor canteen.

Not that there was much of a canteen left—it looked just like any other room in the corrupted Chaldea, except larger. Not a single table or bench remained to indicate the room had once been an eating space. At least the floor was somewhat solid; it had a leathery texture, like the skin of a rhinoceros. A shimmering pool of black slime sat in a hollow in the center of the room.

True to Jack's word, everyone else had gathered there—Illyasviel von Einzbern, Chloe von Einzbern, and Medusa Lily, also known as Ana. The six of them sat in a circle on the floor. _It's a relief to finally have somewhere dry to sit_ , Nursery thought. _A shame there isn't any tea left—I suppose a tea party will have to wait._

"Well... we checked all of the rooms in the east wing," Illya said. Besides Nursery, Illya's clothes were the least damaged in the group, with only a few large holes in her gloves and skirt. "There wasn't anyone there. And it sounds like you were the only one left in the west wing." She sighed and stared at the magic stick on her lap. "Ruby hasn't said anything since all this began, either. I don't know if the slime did something to her, but... I can only hope not."

Ana was curled into a ball, tucking up her legs to hide the damage on her skin-tight leotard. A look of worry darkened her face. "So, there's no one left but us."

"No, wait!" Jack sat up, tapping her fist with her palm. "There could still be people on the upper floors!"

“Could be.” Chloe leaned back, twirling one of her swords in her hand. The cape around her waist was damaged, along with her sleeves, but her outfit was otherwise fine. “Mash, Kiyohime, Raikou, Serenity—they spend all their time sneaking into Master’s room, they practically live up there! If there's still anyone around, it'd be them.”

"And Master's still alive, right?" added Nursery. "We're still here, so our contract must still be active!"

"Then... why hasn't she used her Command Seals to call us over yet?" Jeanne asked. "Maybe she doesn't know that we're down here."

"Or maybe she got into some kinda' trouble," Chloe suggested. Nursery's mouth twitched with worry.

Illya took Nursery's hand and gave her a friendly smile. "She's got to be okay. Master's always been great at surviving _,_ no matter how bad the odds are. So, I'm sure she's fine, whatever happened to her!"

Jeanne tightened her hand into a fist. "We have to go and find her! I'm sure if we do, we can help her bring everything back to normal!"

Chloe rested her chin on her palm. "Easy enough to say. But Chaldea's _huge_ , y'know? And with all these tentacles around, it's hard enough to get from one room to another without tripping over something!"

"Or having your clothes fall off," Jack added.

Nursery nodded in understanding. Out of her circle of friends, Nursery had been at Chaldea the longest, so she had plenty of time to memorize the layout of the building. Chaldea was divided into three sections, separated by airlocks: the Inner Building, where summoning and rayshifting took place; the Outer Building, where everyone lived; and the underground levels, which handled all of Chaldea’s utilities, like power generation.

For the most part, Servants lived on the third floor of the Outer Building; it was the floor with the entrances to the inner building, put in place so Servants could quickly respond to any problems reported by Sheba. On the other hand, Master's room on the ninth floor belonged to one of the members of the administration before Lev Lainur's betrayal.

If the changes to Chaldea happened in the middle of the night, Master was probably asleep in her room, Nursery thought. _Unless..._

"What'cha thinking about, Nursery?" Jack looked over to the caster, who seemed lost in her own train of thought.

"...Maybe Master snuck into the summoning room again?"

Nursery's response elicited groans from the rest of the team. Chaldea's final Master always had a strange obsession with the summoning chamber—Mashu often had to confiscate her keycard at night, so she didn't sneak in and waste any more of Chaldea's precious Saint Quartz supply. And that wasn't even always enough to stop her. "I swear," Chloe remarked, "If this is all 'cuz Master summoned some weird Servant while we were sleeping—she's gonna have hell to pay!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right, so this is my first story on this site. Starting off with a bang, eh?
> 
> This story hasn't been beta read or anything; I'm new to the whole fanfiction writing thing, and I'm not really sure how one's supposed to get a beta reader, if there's any formalities needed or anything. I'm too shy to ask people to beta read my work upfront. So, uh, I hope my perfectionist self-editing is good enough. The beginning is a bit slow on lewds, just to get everything set up. I expect the story to be at least four or five good-sized chapters long—more of a slow burn than anything.
> 
> I haven't decided exactly when in the timeline this takes place. It's after Babylon, for sure, since Medusa Lily shows up.
> 
> There isn't really a canon layout of Chaldea, so I just kind of made one up to the best of my ability.


	2. Chapter 2

In the end, the team decided to make their way to the summoning room, on the off chance Master _had_ summoned some strange servant that caused the corruption of Chaldea. The summoning room was right next to the command room, so everyone knew the way there inside and out. That was, until they reached a roadblock.

"What's all this?" Jack poked at the mass of tentacles blocking the entrance to the Inner Building. They were a darker shade of purple, and none of the glowing pustules were growing on them, but they seemed just as solid as the rest of the tentacle walls.

"There was an airlock here, remember?" Jeanne explained. "Master used her keycard to open and close it. Maybe when the slime hit, it turned the airlock into more tentacles."

"Yeah, but there's no keycard-thing here anymore," Jack responded matter-of-factly. "How do we get in now?"

Chloe sighed, taking out one of her twin swords. “What a pain." With a grunt of effort, she stabbed the sword into the barrier, gripped the handle with both hands, and pulled down on the blade _hard._ Slowly, the mass of tentacles began to open like a zipper.

“Wh— What are you doing!?” Jeanne gripped at her spear as she watched Chloe tear into the barrier. “There’s a _reason_ they put an airlock there, you know! It could be dangerous!”

“If these things—*urgh*—actually worked, then we wouldn't—*unngh*—be in this mess to begin with!” As Chloe pulled the opening wider, a current of hot air began to seep into the hallway. Finally, the barrier had enough, and retreated into the walls with a gross slurping sound, exposing a pitch-black tunnel. Chloe looked back at the team with a grin.

Nursery gulped as she stared into the now-open passageway. Before, the connecting corridor to the Inner Building was wide enough for entire teams of servants to travel through at the same time. But now, it was only wide enough for a single person to fit inside at once.

"Don't airlocks usually have _two_ doors?" Ana asked, standing a healthy distance behind everyone else.

"Ugh, that doesn't matter! There was only one door, so let’s just _go_ already!” Chloe entered the tunnel, twirling her sword back into its sheath. One by one, servants gathered their courage and followed Chloe into the narrow corridor, Nursery last of all.

* * *

Right away, the first thing Nursery noticed was the heat. If the Outer Building was like a tropical jungle, then the corridor to the Inner Building was more of an oven, sapping strength from Nursery's body with each step she took through the darkness. At least it was somewhat dry—the tunnel was made of the same rhino-skin texture as the canteen.

She took a deep breath, then began to cough as the fishy smell of black slime filled her nose. It was getting stronger the deeper Nursery went into the tunnel, and every breath sent waves of tingling warmth down her body. _No, not just warmth,_ Nursery realized. _I'm getting turned on. The smell of that black slime is turning me on._

Nursery was hardly an innocent little girl—stories of knights saving princesses began innocent, but Nursery wasn't so naïve that she didn't know what happened _after_. Yet Nursery wasn't a princess, nor a human at all: she was a book. _Books aren't supposed to feel this way, are they_ _?_ Why, of all times, was she feeling this now? And how and why was this weird black slime causing all this? Were none of the others feeling it too?

"Nursery! Guys! Hurry up and take a look at this!" Jack's voice echoed into the tunnel, making Nursery realize she was starting to lag behind the others. She forced herself to speed up, finally reaching the Inner Building, and— _oh._

The old layout of the Inner Building was completely gone, as was everything else: SHEBA, the summoning circles, and all of the old equipment were nowhere to be seen. Instead, there was a massive cavern—big enough to fit the Queen of Hearts' castle, Nursery thought. Gigantic glowing sacs covered the walls, making this place brighter than anywhere else Nursery had seen in the altered Chaldea.

The tunnel's exit led to a platform over a massive, shimmering lake of black slime. Nursery looked over the edge of the platform. Her head was beginning to swim—the vapour coming off the lake was starting make her light-headed. The slime was close enough for her to reach out and touch it with her hand if she wanted. "Do you think Master's in here?"

Ana knelt and closed her eyes. "I don't sense her here. She must be somewhere else."

Jack pointed at the far side of the lake. Vein-like tubes sprouted from its surface, winding up the walls, then following the ceiling before disappearing into the wall closest to the platform. "What are _those_?"

"They're pipes," Illya observed. "They're pumping the slime somewhere. This lake must be a reservoir for it."

"A reservoir, eh...?" Chloe looked at the pipes, deep in thought. "—If the slime's being pumped somewhere, what d'ya think we'd find at its destination?"

"More slime?" suggested Jack.

"No—well, _probably_ , but that's not what I'm talking about. I'm thinking this whole mess isn't just some random accident—someone did this on purpose, y'know?" Chloe tapped on the ground with her toe. "Look at this platform—this wasn't here before, and there's no way it was just created by a bunch of slime!"

Illya put a finger on her chin. "Then, someone must've created this platform to access the lake."

"Exactly! Whoever they are, they must be the ones that caused all this mess! And I have a feeling that, if we follow those tubes, they'll lead us straight to 'em."

"Maybe," Ana said, looking at her reflection in the lake. "But we haven't seen anyone besides us so far, good _or_ evil. In any case, Master obviously isn't here, so we should—"

A thumping sound interrupted her. Then another. _Footsteps._ In an instant, the party readied their weapons and moved to face the tunnel. Nursery stepped behind the assembled servants—if they had to fight, her spells were more suited to attacking from a distance. Jack had her blades out, as did Chloe. Jeanne and Ana stood in front and faced their spears toward the mouth of the tunnel. Illya stood in the back with Nursery, and readied her Kaleidostick.

They waited as the source of the footsteps came closer and closer. Then, figure stepped out of the shadows. "Is that you, girls?" asked Kiyohime.

Immediately, Nursery could see something _wrong_ with the Berserker. More wrong than usual, anyway. Her kimono, instead of its usual blue-green colour scheme, took on shades of purple and pink and black. And it was a lot _smaller_ too, revealing a glossy, semi-transparent leotard underneath. Her skin was covered in purple glowing tattoos, and her eyes glowed that same colour.

Kiyohime stood as straight as a statue with her arms at her sides, her movements almost robotic. "We were wondering where you were," she said in a voice more monotone than Nursery was used to hearing from her.

Jeanne lowered her spear, and began to tear up. "Finally—! Do you know how long we've been waiting—"

"Put your spear back up!" Chloe shouted, making the Lancer flinch. "Her mana levels are through the roof! There's something wrong with her!"

Nursery narrowed her eyes. Chloe was right—there was enough mana gathered in Kiyohime's body to make a servant _explode_. And—were her eyes playing tricks on her, or did that leotard just _move_?  She looked closer. It wasn't just moving—it was squirming and writhing, like some kind of living creature attached to Kiyohime's body. Kiyohime made only the quietest of noises in response. Seeing Nursery stare at the strange clothing, Kiyohime gave Nursery a knowing smile, sending shivers running down the Caster's spine.

"What's going on!?" Jeanne propped her spear back up, pointing it at the Berserker. "What happened to everyone else? What happened to Master!?"

"Ah. Master." Venom seeped into Kiyohime's voice, betraying the vacant smile on her face. "We've... _dealt_ with her. You can just forget about her." Seeing Jeanne's snarl, she clarified: "Ah, we didn't hurt her or anything, of course not. She is still useful."

"Useful to _who?_ _"_ Chloe spat.

The purple glow in Kiyohime's eyes increased in intensity. "Our _Queen_ , of course. She's a much better Master than _Anchin_ ever was." 

Wisps of purple flame appeared around Kiyohime, forcing Nursery to take a step back from the overwhelming heat. "She showed us all love, and bestowed the Mud from the Sea of Life upon us." Kiyohime wrapped her arms around herself. One of her hands snaked its way toward her crotch. "She took Chaldea, and turned it into a kingdom of pure _bliss_. You'll see soon enough."

The ground started to shake, almost making Nursery lose her balance. "The slime! It's moving!" shouted Illya.

Nursery looked back. Just as Illya had said, the black lake was whirling and splashing like tea being stirred in a cup. A wave of slime broke against the side of the platform, making Nursery shriek as she was soaked in its spray. Nursery turned back to her team. "We have to get out of here! Ana!"

"...Right!" Medusa Lily's own eyes started to glow. **"CARESS OF THE MEDUSA!"**

A beam of light shot from the Lancer's eyes. Kiyohime made no attempt at dodging, and simply stood still as Ana's Noble Phantasm swallowed her. As the light faded, the Berserker stood rigid, surrounded by an aura of electricity.

"She's stunned! We need to leave before that wears off! Follow me!" Ana disppeared into the narrow tunnel, the rest of the team following shortly after. As Nursery entered the tunnel, she heard a faint giggle from Kiyohime. Shaking her head, she climbed into the tunnel as the platform behind her sank into the lake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was meant to be longer, but I wanted to put a bit more detail in the following scenes, so I split it off here.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story will probably end up a lot longer than the four/five chapters I initially predicted. Damn my complete inability to pace a story properly. Sorry I haven't gotten to the "good stuff" yet—this chapter will have a little tease of it. (Although this story is ending up much more focused on plot rather than smut)

Finally, the team returned to the Canteen. At first, they waited in hiding by the door, ready to ambush Kiyohime if she came after them. But after a few tense minutes passed, and they were sure they hadn't been followed, Nursery rested against the wall and breathed a sigh of relief. Her dress was in tatters, but at least she and her friends were safe. After a moment of recuperation, the team gathered to talk about what they saw.

"So... what did that trip actually get us?" asked Chloe. "I mean, we didn't find Master, and all our clothes are more damaged than ever!"

"It was valuble for gathering information," Ana said. "Knowing Master wasn't in the Summoning Room is useful in itself. And, now we know the state of the Inner Building."

"Yeah!" said Illya. "Now, there's only one place Master could've been that we haven't already checked—her room!"

Nursery winced. It was obvious they were skirting around the most important issue—namely, what happened with Kiyohime. "Was it really okay to leave Kiyohime behind like that?" Nursery asked, trying to steer the conversation in that direction.

"...She swam in lava before," said Jack, sitting beside Nursery. "We don't think she can drown."

"We've got a lot more to worry about, anyway," Chloe added. "Did'ya see those freaky tattoos she had? They look like magic seals, like the one I have on my belly, but a lot stronger."

"Yes," Nursery said, "But what _happened_ to her? I mean, she was about to shoot flames at us! And she said such awful things about Master... Why would she do that?"

The group was silent for a moment. It was as if no one wanted to accept the idea that a Servant of Chaldea had betrayed their Master.

Jack frowned. "She must have been brainwashed, or something! Everyone knows how much Kiyohime loves Mommy—there's no way she could say such mean things about her without being brainwashed!"

"Yeah. Regular Servants might be different, but those weird clothes of hers definitely reminded me of a brainwashed magical girl," added Chloe. "And that 'Queen' she was talking about—I think _that's_ the mastermind we're looking for!"

As the discussion went on, Jeanne stared at her knees nearby, unresponsive. Finally, she opened her mouth to speak. "So there's people left besides us..." she said to herself, and everyone else went silent. She turned to Jack and Nursery. "You heard her say 'we' back there, right? That means it's not just her! That means my sisters might still be around, too!"

"Yeah," Chloe interjected, "But doesn't that mean they'll be brainwashed too?"

Jeanne's eyes widened. "I... ah..." She shook her head and stood up, turning toward the canteen's exit. "—It doesn't matter! If they're still around, we _have_ to go find them—!"

"Wait a minute!" Illya said, blocking Jeanne's path. "We're all running super low on mana right now. We can't just leave again, not until we rest up!"

Ana nodded. "We _have_ been at this for a while. We're not getting any mana from Chaldea's generators, so we'll have to sleep to regain it."

Nursery blinked. _Have we really been here so long that we're already running out of mana?_ She closed her eyes to feel her own mana supply: sure enough, she was starting to run low. "I guess it would be a good idea to rest here for a bit," Nursery said.

"But— But—!" Jeanne stuttered.

Ana looked the Lancer straight in the eye. "I have sisters that need saving, too. We won't be of any use to them exhausted."

"...Okay." Jeanne lowered her head in defeat. 

With that settled, Nursery figured she had to do _something_ to help out. "Um, if we're staying here, I can help make it more comfortable with my Territory Creation skill!"

Illya clasped her hands together. "That's a great idea, Nursery! It'd be a lot better than just sleeping on this weird floor."

Nursery rose to her feet and looked around the room, trying to see what she could do to improve their sleeping arrangements. Without a proper source of mana, reshaping the room itself was out of the question—even getting rid of the pool of slime in the middle was too much to ask. Luckily, the room was already dimly lit, so she didn't have to make a nightlight or anything. All they needed was something comfortable to sleep on.

With all the magic she had left, she waved a hand in the air. "Now, let's make a nice home for Alice and friends to stay!" Like fireworks going off, the room was illuminated with flashing lights. Slowly, the lights faded, and Nursery's work was revealed. In the end, Nursery decided on a couple of small changes. A proper door, sturdy enough that no one could force their way inside. Six futons, with pillows and blankets for everyone. A tarp covering the ceiling, so slime wouldn't drip on them while they slept. A simple wind-up alarm clock.

"Wooaah!" Jack looked at the futons with stars in her eyes. "It's like we're going camping!"

Nursery slumped forward—the familiar exhaustion of mana deficiency was starting to hit. "I think I'm going to sleep now," she said, stumbling into her futon and pulling the blanket over herself.

Illya nodded. "I'll set the alarm to wake us up later. Good job today—"

Chloe wrapped her arms around her clone. "Illya~! I want some mana before we go to bed!" she whined.

Illya, seeing no other way to get Chloe off her, sighed. "Fine! Jeez..." Nursery closed her eyes, smiling as she heard the smacking of lips nearby.

* * *

Nursery fidgeted uncomfortably in her futon. Her body was covered with sweat, that overwhelming arousal stronger than ever. Judging by the mana in her body (which amounted to basically nothing), Nursery figured she barely slept at all—two hours at most.

As it was, there was no way Nursery was getting back to sleep any time soon. She looked at the pool of black sludge in the center of the room, teeming with magical energy. She had to restore her mana somehow. Otherwise, she wouldn't be able to search for master with everyone else. _That black slime has lots of mana..._

She shook her head.  _No. That's not happening._ Was she really that drained of mana, that even the gross black slime seemed appealing to her? She had to think of some other way. Nursery thought back to Chloe and Illya—the pair were well known for their _unique_ method of transfering mana. _I wonder if it would work with Jack and I..._ Nursery turned around to look at the assassin, sleeping in the futon beside her own. Jack was splayed out across her futon, her blanket curled into a ball beside her, leaving her exposed. A single arm rested on her belly, drawing Nursery's attention to her midriff.

Nursery blushed furiously, burying her face into her pillow. None of this made any sense to her—she and Jack played together and fought as a team all the time, and her revealing outfit never affected Nursery like this before.

But more importantly, beyond her existence as a book, Nursery's actual, physical body was that of a doll. Her balled joints and nippleless, almost flat chest made that clear. Even if she tried touching herself down there, her fingers would only meet a slight mound of smooth skin—still sensitive, but not enough for a proper release.

She didn't even think it was anatomically possible for her to feel arousal at all, yet here she was, staring up and down her friend's body like a pervert. None of the stories Nursery knew gave her any idea of what to do in her unique case—neither the fairy tales she was familiar with, nor the secret magazines Master had stashed away.

In the end, leering at Jack wasn't going to get Nursery any more mana. She still had plenty of time before the alarm clock was set to go off. Maybe she could power through her frustration and get a little bit more sleep? _No, probably not,_ said a tinny voice in Nursery's head. She groaned, staring at the ceiling with a hand on her forehead.

_Maybe that black slime wouldn't hurt after all?_

Nursery knew it was a bad idea. Everything Nursery knew about the slime screamed danger, and it wasn't good to expose herself to it any more than she had to. But, seeing no other choice, she sat up and slowly turned her head toward the pool of slime. _I probably got some in my mouth when I was floating in that pod, and it didn't kill me. I don't even need to drink a lot—just a drop would get me enough to work with.  
_

Slowly, but surely, Nursery crawled out of bed. The rational part of her mind was still trying to convince her this was a bad idea, but the closer she edged toward the pool, the less resistance she could muster. Finally, she was close enough to look down into the shimmering black liquid. _It's for Master, isn't it? I don't have any other option. Just a little bit couldn't hurt, could it?  
_

She cupped her hands, and slowly dipped them below the surface of the pool. The first few inches were viscous and squishy, as if Nursery stuck her hands in a bowl of jello, while the layer underneath was stickier and more runny, like the "porridge" Nursery was familiar with. A wave of pleasant tingling traveled up her arms like lightning, making Nursery shiver with... she wasn't sure. It wasn't fear, she knew. _Anticipation?_

She collected some of the slime in her hands and raised it out of the pool. Excess slime dribbled from her fingers, creeping down her hand before dripping soundlessly back into the pool. At that moment, Nursery's doubt came back to her. "No," Nursery whispered to herself. "I can't." Nursery loosened her fingers, ready to let the slime slip from her hands—

_" **Drink**."_

—Before raising it to her mouth, drinking it all up.

A moan slipped from Nursery's lips as pure _pleasure_ exploded inside her mouth. As the warm fluid traveled down her throat and into her stomach, the pleasure washed over her body like a tidal wave. Nursery backed away from the pool, falling on her back, unable to control her body as it thrashed about. It was like shockwaves were bouncing inside of her skin, multiplying with each impact, converging between her legs.

Her mind was starting to fog over. Any other time, the salty, metallic taste in Nursery's mouth would have been disgusting to her, but now it seemed sweeter than all of the cookies and candies in the world. A feeling of giddy joy came over her. It was _good._ So good, she couldn't help but giggle as her vision began to go hazy.

Eventually, the waves of sensation weakened to ripples before disappearing altogether, leaving Nursery twitching on the floor with a drop of slime dripping from her mouth. Nursery felt worn out, and sore in places she didn't even know she _could_ be sore, but she was satisfied. The aching arousal that tormented her was gone. For now, anyway.

Somehow, Nursery managed to gather enough strength to crawl back into her futon, her lust finally satisfied enough for her to sleep. She had a strange dream that night, filled with voices.

* * *

_My eyes are covered.  
_

_I'm sitting down on some kind of chair, but it's moving—winding around my naked body, immobilizing me, throbbing against me. My limbs feel like they're encased inside wriggling tentacles. It's hard to think. It's impossible to move.  
_

_There's something in my mouth, filling my throat with slime. My belly feels warm, bloated.  
_

_There's something in my ears, too. I can feel them burrowing inside. I can hear something whisper to me._

_Where... am I...?_

_Where you belong._

_There's a voice inside my head. It's telling me something._

_She's right you know._

_You belong here._

_Belong._

_There's nothing in me that has any reason to disagree.  
_

_Yes. I belong here. This is my place._

_Good girl._

_Let's take a look at you._

_See. Feel.  
_

_Obey._

_Some of the things covering me start to move, tickling my skin as they slither away. My head is exposed to the air, but my eyes are still covered. I feel a hand on my hair. It rubs my head back and forth slowly, filling me with calm._

_My head goes blank._


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A longer chapter this time. I'm not sure what a good length is, but I hope this is enjoyable nonetheless.

Considering how much noise Nursery made, it was something of a miracle she didn't disturb anyone's sleep.

Looking at the clock after waking up, Nursery was surprised to see she only slept another hour or two at most. She wasn't tired at all—in fact, she was positively full of energy. Was this how Mr. Andersen and the other members of the Writer's Club felt after one of their "coffee naps"?

Everyone still had a bit longer to sleep, so Nursery decided to make good use of her time. Unfortunately, making tea for everyone was off the table, so for now, she decided to try and mend her damaged dress. She tried using her magic to simply grow the cloth back—the spell sizzled in the air, stopped by some unseen magical energy. Repairing it with cloth torn from her futon didn't work either. But just as Nursery was starting to give up, she had an idea.

Her hat was beyond repair—it was so covered in holes that it resembled a fishing net more than a hat. Nursery tore off a piece of ruined cloth, and placed it inside one of the holes in her upper sleeve, casting a fusing spell. The cloth deformed, then spread across the hole, repairing it as if it were never damaged at all. _I see... so I can use fabric from my own clothes._

Nursery took off her dress, placing it on her futon, and began repairing every hole and tear she could spot. Slowly, but surely, the dress began to resemble something wearable again. While she worked, her thoughts began to wander.

Waking up, she felt like her body was on autopilot—as if she wasn't fully in control. Like part of her brain was just _blocked off,_ unavailable _._ The tension in her stomach was replaced with a calming heat—as if her fears were quenched in warm milk. Looking at the slimy walls of the new Chaldea, Nursery couldn't muster the sense of revulsion that once gripped her. _Maybe I'm just getting used to this place?_

She went to grab another piece of fabric from the pile, before realizing it was completely gone. She used all of the fabric her hat could provide, and her dress was still covered in holes. _What do I do?_

_Shorter is better._

An idea stirred in Nursery's mind. If she cut some fabric from her skirt, she could use it to patch the rest of the holes, couldn't she? But if she cut her skirt shorter, her doll-joint knees would show. Nursery winced, mentally pushing the idea away. _I can't do that—_

**_Shorter is better._ **

Nursery looked at the skirt and frowned. _I guess... I can make it a little shorter?_ She used her magic to summon a pair of fabric scissors, and began trimming. A ring-shaped bolt of cloth fell to the ground.

When Nursery finished her repairs, she approached the pool of slime to look at her reflection in the blackness. In the end, she decided to remove the hoopskirt beneath her dress that gave her skirt its extended shape. The new skirt was less frilly, clung to her body much more closely, and was short enough for her bloomers to stick out from underneath. _That's short enough... right?_

...❤︎

Nursery was going crazy—so many strange ideas that she would usually have found unthinkable popped up in her thoughts almost every second. She reached beneath her new skirt, and pulled her bloomers down. Breathing heavily, she dropped her underwear into the pool of black slime, where they quickly dissolved.

_Good girl._

Nursery felt a pleasant tingle race down her spine. Her reflection smiled back at her.

* * *

Soon after, everyone else woke up, and they quickly left to get started on their journey. Their destination was the only place they thought Master could be—the ninth floor of Chaldea.

"It's kind of a shame we have to leave all that sleeping stuff behind." Jack stretched her arms behind her back as they marched through the dark hallway.

"I can always make it again, if we need it!" Nursery said with a proud grin.

"You're real useful these days, Nursery," said Chloe, at the rear of the party. "By the way... is it just me, or is your skirt shorter now? You look a lot cuter like that."

"Oh!" Nursery expected Chloe, of all people, to be the first to notice the change. "Yes! I found a way for us to fix our clothes up; I'll show you when we get the chance!" She started walking with her legs a bit closer together, mindful she was no longer wearing anything underneath.

Eventually, the party reached the elevator—or, at least, the open shaft where the elevator _used_ to be. In the altered Chaldea, it looked like a vertical version of the hallways. The bottom was deep enough that Nursery couldn't see it. A ramp attached to the sides wound upward in a spiral pattern—an obvious path upward. However, it didn't seem go any higher than the next floor above—the fourth floor.

"There's no elevator," Jack said.

"Of course there isn't, dummy!" said Jeanne. "There's just this... ramp thing, here."

"How convenient." Ana prodded at it with her foot. "It's almost as if someone _wants_ us to use this path."

"It's our only option, right?" said Nursery. "It won't take us to the top, but it's better than staying here. Let's go, everyone!"

* * *

At first, the fourth floor didn't seem too different from the third. But only five minutes of walking proved this impression wrong.

Chloe slashed at a tentacle that brushed too close to her leg. "These things *Ungh!* are a lot more ornery now!" On the fourth floor, tentacles jutting out from every surface waited in ambush. Whenever a Servant wasn't paying attention and came too close, they quickly wrapped around whatever limb of theirs was closest.

To a servant armed with a sword, dagger, or spear, this was more of a nuisance than an actual threat, but with every tentacle they sliced apart, they recieved another splash of skin-tingling slime. The group ended up arranging themselves into a circular formation, with servants equipped with bladed weapons on the outside, and servants without weapons—namely, Nursery and Illya—on the inside.

After dispatching a large group of tentacles, Jack rested her hands on her knees, breathing heavily. "Hey, uh..." Jack struggled to speak. "Does anyone actually... remember the layout of this floor?"

Chloe shook her head wearily. "Servants didn't really use the fourth floor. I don't even remember what was here."

"It doesn't matter, though," Ana said, the tension clear on her usually calm face. "We're not staying here. There was another set of elevators on the other side of the floor, right? Those might have a ramp going further up."

"I was only asking because I don't think _that_ was here before." Jack pointed ahead. The hallway split into two tunnels, like a trachea splitting into the lungs. "Which way do we go?"

"Hmm." Jeanne rested against her spear. "I don't think it matters, does it? I mean, we can always come back."

"Should we flip a coin?" Chloe asked. "Nursery, magic up a coin for us to flip."

" _Left,_ " Nursery said with a dreamy voice. She stared blankly at the split corridor ahead before shaking her head and forcing a smile. "I— I just have a hunch that left is the right way to go!"

Chloe shrugged, not seeing the bit of drool resting on Nursery's cheek. "Alright, left it is."

* * *

Nursery's calm face stood in stark contrast to the worried frowns of the rest of her team. Why would she be worried? Even as the tunnel bent away from their destination, veering sharply to the left, Nursery was certain this was the right path.

There were sounds up ahead. They were faint at first, but as the team continued into the tunnel, it was clear that these sounds were voices—at least a dozen muffled voices, moaning and gasping. Chloe locked eyes with Illya. Jack prepared her knives to meet the potential threat.

Hearing the voices ahead, Ana's composed face broke into terror. "Sister...!" The lancer pushed past her teammates and charged into the darkness, brandishing her scythe. The rest of the party hurried after her.

Finally, the team emerged into a long, open chamber, with walls sloping gently toward the ceiling in a semicircular shape. The source of the voices became clear—female servants lined the sides of the chamber, stripped nude and embedded into the squirming mass of tentacles in different positions. None seemed to have any desire to escape—each was either writhing and moaning in pleasure, or not moving at all and letting the tentacles do as they pleased.

Ushiwakamaru hung limply from the wall, allowing the tentacles to grope and enter her without a sound. Boudicca sank face-first into the bed of tentacles, greedily sucking the slime from the one in her mouth. Mata Hari groaned in frustration as a group of them teased and toyed with her, brushing against her dripping pussy, but never actually penetrating her. More than one servant sank so deep into the wall that only their bellies were visible, moaning and twitching helplessly in their organic restraints.

Nursery walked along the trapped servants, afraid to come too close—the sight returned her to lucidity, and she was now feeling the terror that gripped her friends. Jeanne stood spellbound near the entrance, unable to take another step forward. Jack approached Boudicca, examining the tendrils that kept the Rider captive. For a servant, escaping such weak restraints was no challenge at all—so why hadn't she done so already?

"H— Hey, Boudicca-mommy, what's wrong? Snap out of it!" Boudicca didn't seem to notice Jack at all, and moaned lustily through the tentacle in her mouth.

"Euryale!" Ana rushed to her sister, who was lined up with the rest. The Archer was stretched with her hands above her head, and covered with slime. A tentacle with a flower-like ending stretched down from the ceiling and covered her face like a mask. Ana readied her scythe to swing at the tendrils holding her sister captive, and—

"I wouldn't touch her right now, if I were you."

She was interrupted by the voice of a girl. Ana turned to find the source of the voice, but found no one—almost like it came from the ground beneath her. "...Stheno!? Is that you!?" She said, now clearly panicking.

The mysterious voice's giggling echoed through the room. The floor shook, then parted through the center. A figure rose gracefully from the floor—Medea Lily.

Like Kiyohime, her body was covered in glowing pink tattoos, like a mix of tribal patterns and computer circuitry. Her outfit had changed, too—her robes were now black, paper-thin, and entirely transparent, revealing a tiny bikini underneath. Two thin strips of silk dangled from the back of her robes, that served to frame the Caster's butt rather than cover it up. Nursery took a step back—they were dealing with yet another corrupted servant. How many more of them were there? Were they going to have to run away again? Or fight?

_Her butt looks so perky in that outfit._

_...This isn't the time for that! Get your head out of the gutter, Me!  
_

"Your dear sisters are busy with their learning." Medea Lily rested a palm on her cheek—her movements were robotic and stiff, like a puppet on strings. "My, I'm a bit jealous of her. They're treating her so roughly... Ufufu."

Ana took a step forward. "What happened to Stheno? What happened to _all_ of you!?" The despair was clear in Ana's eyes as she gripped her scythe, ready to strike. "I don't want to have to hurt you..."

Medea only continued to giggle. Before Ana could even blink, the wall behind her snapped open. Tentacles shot forward and wrapped around Ana's arms and legs, pulling her to the wall. "Gnh!"

"ANA!" Nursery ran forward to try and help her, before feeling slimy tendrils grasping around her own limbs. "Ah—!" Before she could react, Nursery was pulled back, flying into the wriggling embrace of the tentacles. "Nnh... Everyone, watch out—!" But Nursery's warning was too late. In less then a second of chaotic slithering and sliding, everyone else was already trapped.

"Oh my, oh my!" The witch clapped her hands together. "It seems our heroes are already in trouble!"

Ana struggled against her bonds. If she could only get her arm free, she could use her scythe to escape! But she heard a slithering sound beside her—the tendrils binding Euryale were creeping away. The mask covering her face loosened, then retreated back into the ceiling. The ones around her legs disappeared next, followed by the ones around her arms. Finally, Euryale fell onto the bed of tentacles beside her sister. Her eyes were open, but unfocused. "Euryale!" cried Ana. "Are you—"

Euryale placed a gentle hand on Ana's cheek. "Sister..." Then, she moved in and pressed her lips against Ana's, forcing her tongue inside the surprised Lancer's mouth. "Sishter... Shishter...!" Euryale's muffled voice tinged with need as she pressed against her sister, tightening her fingers around the Lancer's wrists. Ana's fingers loosened, and she dropped her scythe to the ground.

"Ana—!" Illya cried out, fighting against her restraints, before a tentacle shoved into her mouth. Instinctively, she tried biting down on it, causing slime to gush out of the tip. Illya let out a loud moan as she drank down the slime. The tentacles began to tear her clothes off, throwing cloth in all different directions.

Chloe's face contorted in anger. "Hey! I'M the only one that gets to do that to her!" She spun the blade in her hand, severing the tentacle around her wrist, then chopped up the rest of the tentacles tying her up. "Jack! Help Jeanne escape!" As Jack tore herself free, Chloe charged at the corrupted Caster. Medea's back was turned, so all she had to do was—

Squelch! A fleshy, transparent barrier fell from the roof like a thick curtain, dividing the room in two—Chloe, Jack, and Jeanne on one side; and everyone else on the other. Chloe sliced at the barrier. The cut quickly repaired itself closed. "Damnit, just break already!" She slashed at the barrier again and again, to no avail.

"Uh, Chloe!" Jeanne called. "There's a _lot_ of tentacles here! I don't *Eek!* know if Jack can deal with them all herself!"

Chloe blinked, turning her head to Illya, then to Jeanne, then back to the barrier blocking her path. Finally, she groaned, turning back to help the two. "What a pain! Stupid tentacles...!"

* * *

On the other side of the barrier, Medea ignored Chloe's attempts at breaking in entirely, and gave Euryale a gentle pat on the head. "Good girl!" The twintailed Archer could only reply with a moan. Below her, Ana struggled to break free, more distressed by her sister's kissing than the tendrils wrapping around her. Slowly, Ana's struggles were fading, helpless against her sister's slimy embrace. Tentacles rapidly surrounded the two, squishing their bodies together. "I think you'll be busy with that for a while!" said Medea. "Now, if you'll excuse me..."

Medea turned around, and walked over to Nursery, who was watching everything unfold from her restraints. _Th—this is bad._ _.._ Nursery looked around, desperately trying to find some avenue of escape. Jack and Chloe cut away at the horde of tentacles holding Jeanne captive.  Illya was losing herself in the embrace of the tentacles, her hesitations withering away as the slime dribbled into her throat. Ana was trapped by her sister, her clothes rapidly melting away as the tentacles bound them both.

Medea approached, her eyes cloudy with pleasure. "Oh, Nursery, what an interesting person you are! I see why the Queen wants you so much." Medea stopped, her face inches away from Nursery's.

 _So she's not the one in charge, then?_ If Medea Lily—the witch who summoned _demon pillars_ —wasn't responsible for all of this, then who was? Nursery gave her a defiant look. "Let us go! Master is—Nhh..." Her attempt at bravery was interrupted as Medea forced her tongue into Nursery's mouth. Nursery froze in shock, letting the witch continue exploring Nursery's mouth with her tongue. _This—this is my first kiss! I wanted Master to..._

Nursery's mind blanked as she recognized the taste in Medea's mouth. _This is... the slime._ Nursery remembered the pleasure. She remembered the dream she had. The world around her went cloudy as she hyperfocused on the tingling in her mouth. But just as she began to kiss back, Medea pulled away, a line of saliva connecting their lips. The sense of disappointment slowly faded away as Nursery's mind returned to reality. _What did I...?_

Medea sighed into Nursery's ear, causing her body to stiffen in the grasp of the tentacles. "You're such a naughty girl, Nursery. Drinking our queen's nectar, showing off your body by shortening your skirt... Whatever will we do with you?"

Nursery blinked, trying to clear her vision. "You know about that...?"

Medea grinned at Nursery. "Ufufu. The Queen knows everything. She even knows about _this._ " She pressed her knee between Nursery's legs, making the Caster yelp with surprise—with her bloomers gone, Medea was free to rub her leg directly over Nursery's crotch. "Now, why would a good little girl do something like this?"

Nursery looked away. "I— I just—" she started to say, before realizing she had no idea what to say next. _Why... did I do that?_

Medea's voice dropped to a whisper, making Nursery squirm. "She didn't even have to order you to do it, either. All she needed was to put the idea in your brain, and you got hooked, because you're already so full of lust, you can't help yourself anymore. Such a _good girl._ "

Nursery's eyes widened. "The voices...! All this time, you've been—!"

Medea let out an impish giggle. "You're so precious." She put her hand on Nursery's thigh. "Honestly, with all of the work you put into this outfit, it would be a shame to let it go to waste. So I'll just do this instead!"

"Wait, no...!" Nursery cried to no avail as Medea pulled the Caster's skirt down, hanging it nonchalantly from a nearby tentacle.

"We'll make sure none of the slime gets on your clothes. For now, I want to do a bit of work on you!" Ignoring Nursery's squirming, Medea reached behind her, dipping her finger into one of the many little pools of slime nearby, like she would dip a quill into an inkwell. "Now, open wide!"

Nursery yelped as the tentacles around her knees began to quiver. They pulled back, spreading Nursery's legs out in a lewd M-shape. Her arms were yanked over her head, leaving Nursery's doll-like anatomy bare. "Wha... What are you going to do?"

"Poor girl," Medea said. "You need a _release_ so badly, but you don't have any way of getting it. We can help with that!" With her finger covered in slime, she traced a line down Nursery's crotch. Nursery could feel the tingling of magic in the slime as it sank into her body. She could feel nerve endings reorganizing themselves, creating an alien sensation between her legs—a strange concophony of pressure and pleasure and discomfort wrapped into one. She squirmed and gasped in her tentacle prison, overcome by the sensation.

Finally, the tingling stopped, and Nursery opened her eyes. Between her legs was a tattoo of a vertical line, faintly glowing pink, with a tiny heart on top. _What...?_

"It's your very own pussy," cooed Medea.

_What!?_

The witch knelt between Nursery's spread legs. "Well, it's only a simulacrum—you can't actually put anything inside, and it doesn't get wet like a normal one should. Buuut..." She placed a hand against the tattoo, which then glowed with magical power.

"NHAAAH!" Nursery let out a scream from the sudden jolt of pleasure. It was unlike anything Nursery had ever felt—a  _buzzing_ feeling, concentrated on a single point, so intense that Nursery couldn't help but try futilely to pull away. But it was all in her head, wasn't it? Medea was only rubbing her fingers along the outside, so how...? "Mmmaah..."

"It's good, isn't it?" Medea said. "Imagine rubbing against a tentacle like this—the little nubs wriggling against you, the slime increasing your sensitivity... Sounds heavenly, doesn't it?" The part of Nursery's brain was still resisting was growing weaker by the second—she leaned into Medea's hand, needing more of that sensation.

She wanted to give in. She _wanted_ to surrender. But somehow, in one corner of her mind, some resistance still remained. "Ngh... None of this is real!" She shouted defiantly between her moans. "You're just *Mmh* brainwashing me to make me *Nnh* feel good!"

Medea only smiled. "Yes. We are." Something _changed._ It was wasn't just vibration anymore—now it was fullness, _tightness_ , like something had opened Nursery up, entering in and out, expanding and contracting. She could barely hear Medea's voice over her own breathing, over the thumping of her heart. " _She_ can give you more of this. She can change you, make you better than what you are, make it _real_. All of this is just _play._ You, Nursery, could be so much more if you just _stopped pretending_ _."_ Nursery could feel her fingers going  _inside_. _"_ You _already_ belong to us."

"AHHNNN!" With one final, drawn out cry, Nursery's vision went _white_ , and her body clenched hard, as a feeling like waves of electricity overwelmed her. Her mind remembered the slime that she drank—the shockwaves of pleasure that made her body shake like a ragdoll. But this time, they weren't just bouncing around chaotically—no, this time, they had a  _destination,_ converging right on that tattoo Medea had drawn.

But eventually, gradually, this feeling of bliss faded. Nursery opened her eyes to see Medea Lily, smiling in front of her. "Was it good?"

Nursery panted, struggling to catch her breath. "What... was that?"

Medea pulled her hand back from Nursery's new tattoo. " _That_ was an orgasm." The tentacles grip around Nursery loosened, before disappearing completely. Nursery slid to the floor, worn and exhausted. Illya flopped to the ground next to her. Her clothes were torn apart, and her mouth dripped with slime, groaning with... _frustration?_

"Oh my," Medea said, looking at the defeated Magical Girl. "You look quite tired. Both of you do. I suppose I can leave all of you alone for now!" She knelt down and put her lips to Nursery's ear. "Make sure you take _good care_ of Illya, okay? We fed her all _sorts_ of slime and corruption—but we didn't let her cum!" She sprung to her feet, and began walking away, before pausing. "Oh, by the way," she said, turning around, "Ana doesn't get to go free with you. Someone upstairs  _really_ wants her, so we can't let her simmer like the rest of you."

She approached the Gorgon sisters, who were still trapped together in the wall. Ana embraced her sister tightly, the slime making their bodies sticky as they rubbed against each other. Her leotard had dissolved into clumps of rubbery material. Her eyes were cloudy and vacant. Euryale's eyes glowed pink.

"Ana...! Please, snap out of it—!" Nursery cried out, her voice hoarse from her moaning.

The membrane holding the rest of Nursery team back was starting to crack open. It seemed that Jack and Choe had managed to get Jeanne free. Seeing the barrier close to breaking, Medea turned to give Nursery a curtsey. "This chamber's for common servants, you see. Our little Medusa here deserves more thorough treatment."

With a gross heaving sound, the wall of tentacles _caved in_ , pulling the three inside like a conveyor belt out of Nursery's vision, before shutting behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time, we briefly shift focus to Ana, to see what happened to her. Our first real corruption scene!


	5. Ana's Corruption

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the really long wait - I've been having health issues, so I haven't been able to put as much focus on writing. This one went through a lot of revisions, which is another reason it took so long. Chapters will be coming out at a slow rate from now on, but rest assured that this story hasn't been abandoned.
> 
> Note this chapter has a bit of foot fetish near the end. Short enough that I won't bother tagging it. Sorry if you're not into that. (bit late considering how fetishy the rest of this story's been so far lol)
> 
> On a side note, #plzdontcensorabbyNA

_"Are you sure the two of you are ready for this? I've taken the liberty of giving her the necessary anatomical enhancements... But are you sure you'll be able to handle her before she regains full control?"_

_"Yes, we are. We'll take care of her."_

_"We don't want the slime to do all the work. We want tease her a bit beforehand."_

_"If you're certain... there. I've officially assigned her as your pet. She should wake up soon. I'll go to report back to our queen."_

_"You go do that. We'll be here, having fun with our dear little sister..."_

* * *

Ana opened her eyes to find the world around her a foggy blur. It seemed she wasn't dead just yet. _Where am I...?_  

She tried to move, only to find her body stuck in an outstretched position, her hands held above her head, her feet dangling inches above the floor. Tentacles wrapped around her chest, legs, stomach and arms, gripping tightly against her skin. Her naked body _burned_ , soaked from head to toe in slime. More out of instinct than hope, Ana pulled weakly at the tentacles holding her arms, cringing at the feeling of them rubbing against her skin. _They feel like seaweed..._

"—It seems you're finally awake."

Ana froze. "Stheno...?" _Wait, if Stheno's here, then where's—_

A sharp *tsk*. "Don't address your precious older sisters so casually!" Just as Ana feared, Euryale was there too. "You should remember your place, _Medusa_." Ana could only imagine the haughty look on Euryale's face. _Does that mean they've both been corrupted...?_

"The _little_ version of Medusa," Stheno added. "This one's been running and hiding from us for so long... That being said, it's a shame we couldn't get the regular version to play with, isn't it?"

"I think I prefer her like this," Euryale replied. "It suits her. She _is_ our younger sister, after all—which makes her worth less than a slave!"

 _At least their personalities haven't changed,_ Ana thought as she blinked the slime out of her eyes. Slowly, her vision returned to normal, and she lifted her head. The room around her was a circular, bowl-like shape, like an old Greek theatre, but with a low roof dipping down like a stalactite above her. In front, two empty "seats", really just creches embedded into the sloping wall. Ana was suspended in the centre of the room, flanked on both sides by her sisters.

While the twins lacked the strange tattoos Kiyohime and Medea Lily had, Ana's heart dropped as she spotted the faint glow of pink in their eyes. A second later, Ana realized just how _scandalous_ those purplish strapless dresses were. Almost completely transparent, they contoured so perfectly to their bodies that they may as well have been naked, even opening in strategic places to show off yet more skin. They seemed designed to reveal as much as needed to attract attention, while still hiding enough away to tempt whoever looked at them into wanting more.

"You like our new dresses~?" Euryale teased. Seeing where Ana's eyes were wandering, she skipped in front of her to give her a better view. "I got mine after they brought us here. Now Stheno and I match!" Ana blushed and stared at the ground between Euryale's feet. Seeing her sisters like this, she felt a peculiar warmth in her stomach. A feeling of wrongness... and something else. _Stheno..._ _Euryale...  
_

_Euryale forcing me down. Euryale rubbing her knee against my pussy. The taste of her tongue—_

"— _Oh?_ Spacing out already?" Euryale leaned forward, letting Ana see her erect nipples poking through her dress, but Ana was quick to look away. Euryale pouted. "Jeez, we haven't even gotten to the fun stuff yet!" As Euryale spoke, the tentacles began to squirm and pinch at Ana's skin. The slime had increased her sensitivity to the point where even the lightest touches were like tiny electric shocks all over her body, and Ana twitched in response to each one.

Ana knew the game the twins were trying to play. Steeling her mind to ignore the increasing pleasure, she put on the most defiant face she could muster. "You— you won't get to me! _*nnh!*_ I won't to lose to this, so you can tell that _queen_ that I won't fall for any brainwashing or— or whatever she's making you do!"

Her voice was shaky, but for a moment, Ana thought she managed to get through to the twins. At least, until Euryale spoke up. "She didn't make us do this."

"Wh— what?" Ana eyes widened with surprise. "But I thought—"

"—that she was responsible for all this weird stuff happening?" Stheno interrupted. "That she brainwashed us into obeying her?" She shrugged. "Well, I suppose you'd be right on both counts. But, the truth is, we've never even _seen_ her. And she certainly didn't _order_ us to play with you like this."

Ana couldn't believe this. Didn't the other corrupted servants say they took orders from a 'queen'? "But— but Kiyohime! And Medea!"

"They're _heralds_. They're the only ones who get to see the queen." Stheno slowly began to circle behind Ana, leaving her field of vision. As she spoke, the tentacles around Ana even began to slow down—not enough that Ana couldn't feel them, but enough that she could think clearly. She could feel her body lowering, her feet touching the ground.

"When all this began," Stheno continued, "The Queen chose a few servants to do her bidding down here, while she stays on the top floor, doing... whatever it is queens do, I suppose. She gave them extra-special brainwashing to make sure they do whatever she tells them. No one else is allowed on her floor, and as far as I know, she's never come down to see us even once."

"As for us," Euryale added, "We've just been having fun up here, with each other." Euryale licked her lips as she stared hungrily at the slime covering Ana's skin. "That slime... To call it 'brainwashing' would be doing a disservice just how insidious it really is." Her eyes began to cloud over. "It makes you hear _voices_. So many different voices, and they say such wonderful things."

Ana gasped as Stheno embraced her from behind, wrapping her hands around her belly.  _Too— too close!_ Ana could feel her heart leap out of her chest; this clearly wasn't just a sisterly hug.

"For a 'queen', she's remarkably hands-off," Stheno whispered into her ear. "She lets us do whatever we want, do _whoever_ we want, as long as we don't meddle with whatever plan she has in motion." She began rubbing at Ana's nipples with her thumb, forcing a whimper out of the helpless girl. "We're not doing this because anyone forced us. We actually asked for specific permission to deal with you ourselves, and to add any little tweaks we want."

"In other words," Euryale continued, "We're doing you a real favour. We're elevating you from a little sister into a pet!" Euryale placed her hand on her hips, beaming with pride.

Ana had no idea what to say at that. "A— A pet!?" Hoping desperately that was a joke, Ana waited a moment for the "gotcha!", for them to start laughing at her dumbfounded face. She felt Stheno place a light kiss on her cheek. "First things first—something to make sure the next steps don't hurt as much." With that, Stheno withdrew her arms from around Ana and took a step back.

"Hyahn—!" Before Ana could say anything, she was lifted back into the air. Her entire world spun as the tentacle around her forehead pulled her head backwards, tilting her face toward the ceiling. Her neck strained from the uncomfortable angle. Her eyes shook in their sockets.

Above her head, a thick pink tentacle drooped down toward her face. There was _something_ gripping the back of her neck like a vice, stopping her from moving her head, forcing her to endure the drops of slime falling on her. It poked Ana on the lip. _Disgusting...!_ Ana tried to block it with her teeth, but then she could feel tentacles squeezing at her nipples , and she couldn't help but open her mouth to cry out in pain—

It forced its way inside, straining her jaw with its girth, filling her mouth with a disgusting oily texture. And then it _squirted_ , filling Ana's throat with a taste not unlike melted candy. It wasn't just the regular slime—it was  _different_ , in a way Ana couldn't quite explain. Her mouth was starting to go numb. She didn't want to swallow, but the tentacle made an airtight seal around her lips, and soon she had no choice but to swallow if she didn't want to choke _._

She felt her stomach tie in knots as she swallowed as much as she could. But there was just  _too much_ , she couldn't hope to swallow it all. No matter how much she gulped down, more replaced it each second. Her lungs burned for air, she needed to _breathe!_

Just as her vision started to go black, she felt her head _push_ forward, the tentacle slipping out of her mouth. Ana coughed violently, and a slurry of drool and slime spewed from her mouth. Her throat burned painfully, and her vision blurred.

"My, how gross~!" Euryale stared at the growing puddle of slurry beneath Ana's feet, feigning disgust with her hand over her mouth.

Tears filled Ana's eyes, her lips dripping with the syrupy liquid. She could still taste it in her mouth, down her throat. But something felt odd.

Stheno stroked Ana's cheek, wiping some of the fluid off her face. "Don't worry, we'll make sure it feels as good as possible," she said in her closest approximation of a caring sister's voice, which was only slightly less bratty than her usual voice. "So stop being such a baby, okay?"

Somehow, despite the obvious incincerity, Ana felt something _different_ hearing her older sister console her. It was a feeling impossible to describe, but the closest she could manage was  _distance_. Everything felt distant. It was like everything was happening further and further away, like a voice echoing in a cave. Ana's body began to slow. Even her twitches of discomfort were starting to become less and less frequent as the worries of her mind felt fainter with each second.

Euryale ran her hand along Ana's hair. "It _can_ feel really good, you just have to let it happen. You saw me go through this too, didn't you? I didn't resist at all, and it was _sooo good..._ "

She was relaxed. So relaxed, that when she started feeling tentacles slither inside her ears, she didn't even move in response. They were uncomfortable, even slightly painful, but those sensations felt worlds away. Maybe that slime she drank acted as some kind of anesthetic? Ana could only wonder as her consciousness began to waver.

She was calmer now than she suspected she should have been, considering she could now feel _something_ spreading inside her brain, starting from her ears and creeping inward. She knew, on an intellectual level, that it was probably a bad thing, but neither her mind nor body had any energy to resist. The only sensations that could still keep her attention were the voices of her sisters, circling her like a pair of hungry sharks.

"That look on your face is priceless."

Was that Stheno, or Euryale? Ana could no longer tell as their voices wrapped around her like wisps of smoke, mixing and mingling until she could no longer distinguish them.

"That mesmerized stare, those drooling lips—you're already ours, and you just don't know it."

Ana felt stinging points along her back, like tiny arrows piercing her skin; she faintly remembered Master calling them "injections". At the same time, she felt a tentacle press against her dripping pussy—bumpy, rigid, and almost as thick as her leg. In the back of her mind, the last voices telling her to fight, or even move at all, slowly went silent.

"You've completely fallen for our charms...♥"

Finally, it entered her. She felt so  _full_ , so warm as it slowly pushed its way inside her. Finally, tentacles coiled over Ana's eyes like a blindfold. The whole world went black, and the rest of her sensations slowly faded as Ana lost consciousness.

* * *

  _Connecting..._

_New entity. Classify: [PET|MEDUSA LILY]_

_Connection successful._

* * *

Ana woke up, suspended limply in an infinite void. Or, so it appeared with the blindfold over her eyes. With no visible frame of reference, it was as if she were floating in deep space, the tentacles around her limbs acting as a tether to stop her from floating endlessly into the darkness.

_"..."  
_

She could hear sounds, like the rustling of leaves— No, more like whispers, soft and unintelligible, coming from everywhere at once. It was as if they were coming from _inside_ her brain, rather than through her ears. With nothing else to focus on, she strained to listen to the whispering. Alarmingly, there was more than one voice she recognized. Kiyohime. Mash. The two adult Jeanne d'Arcs. And more voices that Ana didn't recognize. As the voices became clearer, Ana could hear what they were actually saying—

_"Nhh... There's so much...!"_

_"More... More!"_

_"Harder! Yesss!"_

—and immediately wished she didn't. All around her were moans of pleasure and lust, rattling against her skull. Ana felt almost voyeuristic, listening in like this. But because they were inside her brain, she couldn't block her ears or anything, giving her no choice but to listen.

 _"Enjoying yourself?"_ Stheno's voice stood out from the rest, directed directly at Ana. _"Don't they sound like they're having fun?"_

Ana felt strangely frustrated. No, more it was like _impatience_ _,_ as if she was waiting for something to happen.

_Euryale's touch. Stheno's kiss. The warmth of being trapped between my two older sisters._

_No!_ She pushed those thoughts into a deep corner of her mind, compacting them as small as possible. _This is wrong. All of this is wrong. I have to escape—!_

She heard a *tch!* of disapproval. _"You didn't seem to think it was so wrong when you and I were doing it just now. You didn't even fight back at all~!"_ Euryale's teasing voice had an undercurrent of impatience.

Ana felt a sudden warmth at Euryale's reminder. Was she reading her mind? Anyway, she couldn't accept what Euryale said; they were  _sisters_ , so this kind of thing was—

Stheno's chuckling echoed inside Ana's brain. _"Silly Medusa, don't you remember how we used to do this sort of thing all the time on the Shapeless Isle? How much you moaned and screamed and begged for more?"_

What was Stheno talking about? As much as she loved her sisters, Ana _hated_ their bullying. And whenever they bullied her, they weren't _usually_ as lewd as... as—

 _"You're lying to yourself. You enjoyed every single moment we bullied you. Even just being insulted made you wet."_ A bright flash of light. Images flashed before Ana's eyes like a slideshow in fast-forward.

The twins stealing her clothes, forcing her to walk outside naked to get them back.

The twins sneaking a "love potion" into her drink and watching as she pleasured herself.

The twins tying her up and teasing her until she couldn't even think anymore.

Ana remembered. All of these _did_ happen, whether during her exile or during her time in Chaldea. But something felt different. Her face. She didn't remember smiling as if she wanted nothing else in the world. She didn't remember crying out for more. Her first instinct was to think this was a lie, some kind of trick of the mind played on her by the Twins. But a smaller, weaker voice in her mind had a different idea.

_Was that... what happened? If that was what happened, then..._

Just as that thought stirred in Ana's mind, she felt a pulse of **pleasure**. Like a bolt of lighting against her clit, it blended pain and pleasure to the point where Ana could no longer divide the two. But as soon as it began, before Ana could even react to it mentally, it was over. _  
_

_What... What was that!?_ Ana's first feelings were shock. In her mind, it registered as an uncomfortable sensation. But as Ana was given time to recover from the overstimulation, she slowly began to realize that it felt... _good?_

 _"See? You're a masochist."_ Stheno teased. _"You love it when we hurt you. You love being bullied."_

Ana felt the tentacle inside her _hum_. It wasn't nearly as intense as the pulse before, but instead of happening in an instant, it was _constant_. No, worse than constant, it strengthened and weakened in intensity like a wave, giving her no chance to get used to it. She felt the urge to writhe, to grip onto something, to do _anything_ to distract herself from it, but her body remained limp. She should've been disgusted by this. She should've hated it. Why _didn't_ she?

All at once, the voices in the background came _closer_ , to the point where Ana could almost _feel_ them on her skin, speaking in an echoing unison as they asked a single question.

_It feels good, right?_

Were they watching this? Ana certainly felt more eyes on her than just Stheno and Euryale's. As she listened to the voices, Ana could feel _something_ flowing from the tentacles in her ears, soaking into her brain like water soaking into a sponge. At the same time, she could start to move her body—only a little bit, and the tentacles wrapped tightly around her stopped her from doing anything more than wriggle in place. She let out a light, involuntary moan.

_It feels good to be degraded._

_To let us ruin you._

Ana didn't want to listen to them. She needed to convince herself that nothing about this felt good, that the buzzing in her pussy was only an  _annoyance_ , and _wasn't_ making her feel really, really good—

Then it stopped.

As if it was turned to stone, the tentacle inside her stopped moving. After the shock wore off, Ana let out a long, slow breath. She wanted this. She wanted them to stop, right? So she thought, as a strange feeling of unease began to gnaw at her, like a hole was poked into her heart, and everything inside was beginning to  _empty_. She could still feel the tentacle plugged inside her, her thighs squeezing around it. She could feel it starting to pull out, and that emptiness became a void and suddenly Ana couldn't handle it anymore and her mind _screamed_

"NO!" She heard herself shout. "Don't take it out...!"

It stopped pulling out, and Ana felt _relief_ wash over her like nothing else in her life had ever matched. _What was that? Why did I scream like that?_ Those questions were thrown aside as soon as the vibration started again. It wasn't enough. She could still feel that  _emptiness_ , that  **void** eating at her like moths eating through a blanket. She needed it stronger. _But how...?_

**_It feels good to be degraded._ **

**_To let us ruin you._ **

They said it again, this time with more force. What did they want from her? What did she have to do to keep that hum going? She could feel her stomach knotting as the hum started to weaken. Did they... want her to respond? Agree?

_**It feels good to be bullied.** _

_**It feels good to be teased.** _

It was different this time. Different. It was okay if she agreed this time... Right? She _was_ feeling good, and they _were_ teasing her, so...

"Yes... it feels good... to be teased!"

**Pulse.**

There it was again. That bolt of lightning, a mix of pleasure and pain, right to the core of her very being, shining like a supernova before fading away. It lasted longer this time. Ana still felt that emptiness, dormant but still _there_. They wanted her to agree with them. That's all she needed to do, right?

_It feels good to think the way we want you to think._

_It's so hot to have your mind controlled._

Ana hesitated. Was— was that what they were doing? She didn't want—  _No, **no** , don't slow down again!_ She whimpered as that feeling of  **void** began to bubble up again. "It— It feels good to think like you want!" she stammered. "To be controlled!"

**Pulse.**

She screamed as another pulse ripped through her. Ana was  _drooling_ now, so overcome by pleasure that her stony face contorted into a dopy grin. She wanted more of this. She didn't  _care_ where it was coming from, what it was doing to her, she needed more _._ As Ana gasped for air, the voices began to _split apart_. No longer speaking in unison, they surrounded her and began saying all sorts of things.

_You don't want to think for yourself._

_It feels so lonely to think for yourself._

_Think with us instead._

_Let us think with you._

Her mind slowed to a crawl as the voices spiralled around her, almost caressing her with their softness. It was okay to just... stop thinking, right? It was okay if she let them think with her.

**Pulse.**

* * *

And so it continued for what felt like an eternity. So many voices, that Ana's mind was lost trying to keep track of all of them. At the same time, the tentacle in her sex wasn't just vibrating anymore—it was _twisting_ and _turning_ and stroking all of her sensitive spots. Her mouth hung open, a line of drool running down her chin. She felt a hand on her cheek.

 _"Looks like you're finally starting to enjoy it."_ Stheno's voice was barely audible over the rest of the voices in her mind. _"Don't you see how nice this is? Don't you want this to last forever?"_

"Yes... I love being bullied... I love being teased..." Ana's response was automatic. After all, the voices were only telling her the truth, right? She didn't have to do or think anything if the voices didn't want her to.

Two voices giggled around her. "Good. That'll make this next part go really quick." As Euryale said that, the voices began to change. She felt most of them leave, off to do their own thing—they were still there in the background, but no longer focused on her. Ana felt a pang of loneliness, which quickly disappeared as she felt a hand rub the top of her head.

 _"Don't worry, we're still here,"_  said Euryale.

 _"We'll always be here,"_ said Stheno.

Ana felt her whole body warm up, like it was wrapped in a cozy blanket. She felt almost like she had returned home after a long journey—like she finally found where she belonged. All this time since she was summoned, she had been hiding away from people—from humans, from other servants, even from her sisters. Even when made to fight alongside them, she always remained cold, careful not to get too attached to anyone except the master that brought her here. But now, she never had to be alone again. "Now," she heard Stheno say, "Let's go over your new purpose."

_You love your sisters._

_You'll do anything for your sisters._

_You love being bullied by your sisters._

Ana's mouth curled into a smile. They did say they would turn her into a pet, didn't they? Just moments ago, Ana found the idea completely ridiculous, but now, she felt no resistance to it at all. If it felt as good as everything else did so far, then why fight back? She accepted the new feelings without hesitation.

_It feels good to let your sisters control you.  
_

_To let your sisters use you._

_Own you._

_Treat you like trash._

Ana giggled. That much was obvious, right? After all, it was only right that Ana's **beautiful** sisters have control over her **pathetic** mind. If an **object** like her had free will, she would only **waste** it on rebelling and fighting like she always did, wouldn't she? She didn't want that anymore.

Ana nodded vigorously. "Yeesss... I'm a masochistic slut who—who gets off from getting bullied by my sisters!" Every word that came out of Ana's mouth made it feel more _real_ , more _true_. Slowly, they became her reality as all other thoughts spilled out of her mind. "I'll be a good girl! I won't fight back or anything!"

 _"Hmm..."_ The twins voices hummed. _"But we don't want you to stop fighting,"_ Stheno said. _"We want you to squirm. We want you to thrash and scream all you want."_

_"But no matter how much you struggle, you'll never want to escape."_

_"Your struggles will entertain us. Amuse us."_

Ana nodded desperately. "I— I will! I promise!" She felt the air around her tingle with mana. They were going to cast a spell on her.

_"This'll be permanent, you know? We made sure of that."_

_"You're going to belong to us. Well, you've always belonged to us."_

_"But now you'll never be free from our love again."_

_"Now, become our pet!"_ The two said in unison.

A sense of finality dawned on Ana. If she agreed to this, she really _would_ be their pet. She would have to throw away her wants, her dreams, her _dignity_. She would truly be, in every sense of the word, an object owned by her sisters.

Shuddering with anticipation, Ana slowly opened her mouth. "Yes... I'll be your pet!"

**Pulse.**

"Nh— Aaaah!" One final pulse, stronger than any of the others, made Ana's brain go **white** , before shorting out entirely.

* * *

"Medusa."

Ana heard Stheno's voice. Not in her head this time—her _real_ voice. Not that it made any difference—she could still feel her sex ache with each syllable.

She was sprawled on her stomach on the fleshy ground, covered in slime and her own fluids, but free from the grip of the tentacles. In front of her, her two beloved sisters, sitting like queens on their thrones.

"Prove your loyalty to us," said Stheno. "Our feet are covered in slime. Clean them for us."

"Crawl _._ "

 _Yes._ Ana crawled forward, juices flowing down her thighs, her eyes focusing on her sisters' feet, covered in glistening slime. She knelt in front of them. Starting with Euryale, Ana raised her delicate foot with the reverence befitting a humble slave like her.

"Lick."

Ana obeyed, licking between Euryale's pristine toes, the sole of her foot, and every where else to remove as much of the slime as she could. She could hear Euryale giggling. "Th— that tickles!"

"Good girl~" Stheno cooed. "As befitting our new property."

Hearing Stheno's praise, Ana felt a wave of... not quite pleasure, but something more complex. A sense of belonging, like this was where she was meant to be. Like everything was right in the world. All around her, she could still feel the voices in the background—some watched as Ana served her sisters, while others were off, doing their own thing. _I'll never be alone again._

Euryale ran her hand along Ana's hair. " _Purr_ for us, like the kitty you are."

Ana obeyed promptly. "M— Meowh! Meooow!" Her mewing was muffled by Euryale's feet. She felt her cheeks heat up with embarassment, but that was a feeling she liked now.

"That's enough," Euryale said, pushing Ana away. "It'll get dirty again soon anyway."

"Stand, pet!" Stheno commanded.

"Yes." Ana rose to her feet, arms rigid at her sides, allowing her sisters to appraise their new pet. Even just standing there, presenting herself to them, made Ana's cunt ache deliciously.

"Almost perfect, isn't she? A few finishing touches is all she needs, and she'll be a model slave." Euryale stroked her chin, gazing at Ana as if she were looking at a fine sculpture.

"Hmm..." Sheno grinned. "I think she needs something to show who she belongs to!"

Ana, still motionless, was filled with warmth to know her sisters cared so much about her. She wanted to be marked. She wanted the whole world to know who she belonged to.

"Aren't the standard collar and crest fine for that? We can ask Medea to come back and draw our brand on her."

"That works... but she deserves something a bit _extra_." Stheno grinned deviously. "I have a couple of ideas. We can show her off to her 'friends' downstairs after we're done."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> holy crap this chapter is finally done AAAH
> 
> Wow, like two months and this is all I ended up writing. The original plan was to have this story finished by CCC. I hope you enjoyed anyway.
> 
> This wasn't just a diversion, either—Ana's going to play in the story to come!
> 
> Next time: Nursery and Co. deal with the fallout of the encounter with Medea Lily. Some people are starting to feel the affects of the corruption in a major way.
> 
> I haven't really decided what happened to regular, not-loli Medusa. She doesn't really fit into how I've written this story. I guess this Chaldea, by some really bad luck, just didn't manage to roll her? I've had worse Gacha luck before. Any other ideas about what happened to her and Gorgon, I'm all ears.


	6. A Tea Party!?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told myself I'd put out a new chapter before the end of CCC. I'm cutting it real close, and I'm not completely satisfied by this chapter, but at least I put *something* out. Apologies if it feels a bit too vanilla. Enjoy!

By some miracle, the team had no problem making it out of that breeding chamber. Even the tentacles that lined the halls seemed more docile as they made their retreat.

With Illya and Nursery barely able to walk, they couldn't stay on the move for long. Luckily, after some searching, the team found a conventiently-located safe room, like the canteen on the third floor. Or, "safe" in the sense that the walls didn't try to rape them every other moment, and slime didn't ooze from every surface. Barring the ever-present pool of slime in the center of the room, it was perfect place for the team lick their wounds.

Nursery rested against one of the walls. Every muscle in her body was exhausted from what happened—trekking through the fourth floor, finding that strange chamber, meeting Medea Lily, and losing Ana, all in the span of... actually, Nursery wasn't sure how much time passed. It felt like a while, but she couldn't really be sure.

She allowed gravity to tilt her head down to look at her shortened skirt. True to her word, Medea let Nursery have her clothes back without even a scratch. It would've been much harder to hide that tattoo from the others without them. All she needed to do was make sure no one looked up her skirt.

_Although... wouldn't it be exciting if they got a sneak peek?_

Nursery swallowed. There were the voices again, giggling as they whispered in her ear. She wasn't sure exactly _when_ she started hearing them, and it was only when she encountered Medea Lily that she realized just how much control they already had. They were already making her do so many things she wouldn't've done before. And while these things weren't... necessarily unpleasant, the fact the voices could control what Nursery did was worrying.

Logically, Nursery knew that she  _should've_ done something about them. She should've told one of her friends. She knew that having the enemy talking to her, directly into her brain, and controlling her actions was a bad thing, and it was probably going to get worse over time. Sure, it was only minor exhibitionism right now, but who knows what they could make her do in the future? At the very least, she knew it would be better to _stop listening to them_.

But... somehow, those thoughts felt distant, almost like a fading memory, and Nursery couldn't muster any desire to do anything about them. It was almost like there was a cloud of warm mist between her mind and those thoughts—a fog that grew thicker the closer Nursery looked. Sighing to herself, Nursery adjusted her sitting position, raising her knees and tilting her legs to show off her thighs and butt. If anyone were to walk by, they may have seen a glimpse of faint pink light behind Nursery's legs. She didn't spread her legs, though; she didn't want to make it _too_ obvious.

_Good girl._

Nursery felt a shiver down her spine. She tried to tell herself it was from fear.

Luckily, no one was in a position to fall for Nursery's attempt at teasing. Jack and Jeanne were busy trying to clean each other off, while Chloe was pacing in frustration in front of the door. Near the center of the room, Illya lay on the rugged floor, naked and unresponsive to the world around her. It was clear to everyone that the slime did _something_ to her—she was completely unable to move after the encounter, and needed Chloe to carry her out of the breeding chamber. She lost consciousness shortly before they found the safe room. But only Nursery knew exactly what was happening to her. A tinge of jealously lurked at the back of Nursery's mind.

At that moment, Illya's body began to shift, before she slowly opened her eyes. "She's awake!" said Jack, but not before Chloe had already moved to kneel at Illya's side.

"Damnit, you had me worried!" Chloe leaned over her clone. "Are you alright? You're covered in slime! We've gotta get all this cleaned off!"

Illya let out a whiny, high pitched groan, before placing a hand on Chloe's thigh. "Nnh..."

Ignoring Illya's hand, Chloe forced herself to put on a smile. "Y'know, if you don't say anything, I'll just clean you off myself— Hey!" Chloe batted Illya's hand away from her tattered cloak. "You don't need to grab at me; if you need anything, then just say so!"

Illya rose to her knees. "Chloe, you... You're running low on mana, right!?" She looked at her clone with wild eyes.

"H—Huh?" Chloe blinked. "Yeah, but you shouldn't—!"

Illya, unable to bear any more of Chloe's protests, placed her hands around Chloe's hips and leaned against her. "I can't take it!" Her voice came out as a needy whine. "They _did_ something to me, and now I can't get rid of this feeling, and you're always the one kissing _me_ and for some reason I'm _bursting_ with mana right now and this might make me feel better so—!" Illya spoke a hundred words a minute, before suddenly shutting up. "Let's... just feel good, okay?"

Chloe, sensing there wasn't anything else she could do but acquiesce, bit at her lip. "If it'll really make you feel better—" She wasn't given a chance to finish that thought before Illya pounced. Straddling Chloe to the floor, Illya forced her tongue inside her clone's mouth. "Yourh tung!" Chloe said with a muffled voice, "t'still tashtes like shlime!" Illya, ignoring Chloe's complaints, continued her kissing with no hesitation.

Nursery watched the two, transfixed. Their dynamic had completely flipped; now _Illya_ was the one on top, and _Chloe_ squirming desperately underneath. Feeling her inhibitions leaving her, Nursery slipped a hand up her skirt, and lightly rubbed at the tattoo Medea gave her. She watched Chloe slowly give into Illya's advances, kissing her back and spreading her legs to let Illya's thigh rub against her. _That must be nice..._ _  
_

"Nursery?"

She quickly pulled her hand out of her skirt. Nursery didn't want Jack and Jeanne Lily, the other members of Chaldea Daycare, to spot her playing with herself; it would be hard to explain to the more innocent girls. As the two approached, they did seem at least  _somewhat_ cleaner, but no less worried.

"You're okay now, right?" Jeanne asked, sitting next to Nursery. "That Medea... She didn't do anything to hurt you, did she?"

_It didn't hurt. It felt really, really good._

Ignoring the pounding at the back of her head, Nursery gave the two a comforting smile. "I'm okay." Her eyes turned covertly back to Illya and Chloe. Not seeing them on the floor, Nursery looked around to see Illya dragging Chloe outside the room by her hand. _They're probably going to have sex in the hallway,_ she thought. Keeping them in the back of her mind, Nursery turned the question back to Jeanne. "How about you? You got grabbed by those tentacles for a while, so—"

Jeanne shook her head. "We got most of the slime off before it could eat up our clothes. We didn't get splashed with too much of it, anyway. But..." Jeanne trailed off.

"Do— Do you think Ana's okay?" asked Jack, who sat on the other side of Nursery. "We saw her get kidnapped by that witchy lady!"

"She was trying to save her sister..." Jeanne noted with a glum look on her face, undoubtedly thinking of her own sisters.

Nursery's smile darkened. _I guess they are just kids, after all._ She placed a hand on Jeanne's caped shoulder. "She's absolutely fine. You know how strong she is—there's no way they can keep her trapped for long! And besides, none of the other servants we've seen so far have gotten hurt; They're just..." Nursery trailed off, unsure of how to phrase it in a way that didn't break the pair's innocence any more than necessary.

_Making love to tentacles. Brainwashed to obey. Rejoicing in the light of the Queen. Pleasure beyond anything they could ever have imagined—_

"...Busy!" she finally decided. "And I'm sure as soon as we find Master, she can help us bring them all back to normal—her sisters, and _your_ sisters too, Jeanne!"

While neither seemed particularly convinced, Nursery could see on their faces that her reassurance brought them some relief. "Then, we should probably stop to camp for a while!" said Jeanne. "Uh, could you make another camp for us?"

"Sure!" Nursery nodded. "Just, uh, give me some time to catch my breath, first." From outside the room, she heard two voices whimpering and moaning in delight.

* * *

_The voices feel like tongues between my legs._

_You’re so cute._

_You look so hot when you obey._

_My body shivers in delight, hearing them praise me.  
_

_I'm walking in the hallway, a couple of floors down. The halls are narrow, cavernous here, like I'm inside the throat of a giant monster. Slime drips from every surface, splashing against my glasses—_

_...Glasses? Since when do I wear glasses?_

_That doesn't matter right now._

_No, I guess it doesn't. There's too much pleasure here to be worried about such minor details._

_I'm carrying something. A cardboard box. It feels rather out of place; the only artificial thing in a place entirely organic. But the voices tell me whatever's inside is of utmost importance._

_I'm going somewhere. I don't need to know where. I don't need to think to walk. I can just fall asleep and let the voices control my feet, my legs, my body._

_Good girl._

_You'll be quite useful to us in the future._

_**Both** of you._

_But for now, **sleep**._

* * *

"Uh... Nursery? Where did you get this tea?" Jeanne asked, holding up her pink teacup with suspicion.

It was now the following "day". A perfect time, Nursery figured, for energizing morning tea. Really, _any_ time was a good teatime, but the team needed all the energy they could get if they were going to save Master. Illya and Chloe were still asleep (in the same futon, no less!), so this tea party was left for Chaldea Daycare to enjoy. For the occasion, Nursery used her magic to make three elegant-looking chairs, and an equally elegant-looking glass table—rather out of place for such a rough, cavernous room, but Nursery didn't mind.

Nursery poured some tea from a steaming hot teapot into Jeanne's cup. "I made it using my magic to help keep our spirits up!" she answered. That was a lie, of course. How could she explain waking up from a half-remembered dream, then having a peculiar urge to step outside of camp while everyone else was asleep, only to find a cardboard box with a tea set and packets of tea inside? It would've sounded suspicious no matter how Nursery explained it, and she didn't want any negativity stopping her friends from enjoying their tea!

Jeanne eyed the tea closely. It didn't look much different from the tea Nursery usually made. Maybe it was a little darker than usual, but that could've been the lighting of the room, rather than the tea itself.

After pouring herself a cup, Nursery sat at her seat, giddy with anticipation. With the ever-stoical Ana gone, and Chloe and Illya rutting like rabbits, the other two members of Chaldea Daycare were the only ones left that Nursery could call "innocent". Well, maybe a bit less for Jack.

 _And if you help them peel away that innocence, you can do lewder things—_ much _lewder things—without having to hide them. You'll all be free to feel as good as you want._

No, that's not right. Nursery didn't have such a selfish motivation; all she wanted was to help her friends feel good! She didn't want them to feel left out. And that's why she spiked the tea with a little bit of slime. Not too much—she didn't want them to notice, to scare them off—just enough to warm them up a little bit. Make them want more.

_Good girl, Nursery. You're doing everything we want you to do.  
_

Nursery stifled a smile. Jack always found some way to disappear from her tea parties. But she didn't have anywhere to run now.

Jack was first to take a sip, and Jeanne followed shortly after. At first, there was no reaction, save for a slightly puzzled look on Jeanne's face. She was probably tasting the slight metallic taste the slime gave to the tea. Then, after a slight delay, the slime started to kick in. Nursery saw a line of sweat run down Jack's forehead. Jack put her cup back on its saucer. "It's good, but... Mmh..." Her voice sounded distant, unfocused.

"Hey, this was supposed to give us energy, right?" Jeanne slumped forward. "It's making me feel really hot and tingly, and its getting kind of hard to move..."

Nursery watched her two friends' faces closely as she took a sip of her own tea. Their cheeks were starting to redden, and Jack's eyes were growing dull. "Nhh.. ahh..." Jack whimpered and slouched into her seat as the affect of the slime began to rear its head. Her mouth parted ever so slightly. "Ahhn...!"

"Ah, Chloe and Illya are still asleep," Nursery chided. She put her cup down and stood up from her seat. "We can't make too much noise, okay?"

"S— sorry, but— but I can't...!" Jack gripped the seat beneath her. "I feel so weird..."

Walking over, Nursery placed her hands on Jack's shoulders, causing her to yelp. Jack seemed sensitive enough. It was time for Nursery to start her plan. "You're feeling really hot right now, right? Your skin's starting to feel all tingly and sensitive?" Unable to form any coherent words, Jack only nodded. Nursery gave her a doting smile. "I know how to help with that."

"You do...?"

"Mm-hm. All you have to do is trust me, and promise not to make too much noise, okay?" The hunger in Nursery eyes went unnoticed by Jack, who nodded once more. Humming softly, Nursery ran a finger from the back of Jack's neck down her spine. This immediately drew a reaction from Jack, who bucked in her chair, biting her lip to stop herself from screaming.

"Nursery..." Jack stifled a moan. "That feels so..."

"It doesn't feel bad, does it?" Nursery asked, running her hands over Jack's tummy.

Jack blushed, unable to look Nursery in the eyes. "Not *nnh* really..."

"Good," Nursery said with a smile. "Then you wouldn't mind if I did something like  _this_?" She cupped one of Jack's budding breasts and rubbed her nipples through the fabric of her top. Her other hand rubbed Jack's thigh, feeling the smoothness of her skin.

Her body is wonderful, isn't it _? You've wanted to touch her like this for a long time._

"Aah... Nursery, your hands...!" Jack kicked her legs weakly, unable to keep her mouth closed as her breathing grew heavy.

_But aren't you forgetting someone?_

Nursery raised her head to the other person seated at the table. "Jeanne? Are you watching?"

Jeanne didn't respond right away, spellbound by the sight in front of her. "Uh, yeah... What...?"

Nursery giggled. The slime really did funny things to people's minds. "You better watch closely. I want both of you to learn how to do this, okay?"

* * *

Jeanne, taken out of her trance by Nursery, had no relief to the urges overcoming her. But unlike Jack, she still had  _some_ sense of morality to protest. "St— stop," she sputtered, the heavy heat forcing her to slouch in her seat.

"Mm? Stop what?" Nursery smiled sweetly.

"The— the touching thing..." The young saint had no words to describe it, but she knew a sin against God when she saw one. "It's dirty, and good girls shouldn't—"

"Huh?" Nursery blinked. "But don't we give each other hugs all the time?" she asked, her hands subtly moving lower and lower down Jack's body.

"Yeah, but..." Jeanne bit her lip. The heat was _really_ starting to get to her now, as the world around her faded into a shimmering haze, her muscles unable to do anything but twitch in place. She needed to do _something_. _But what...?_

One of Nursery's hands reached into Jack's panties, making the Assassin moan and thrash in her seat. But it didn't look like she was in pain. On the contrary, she seemed like she was leaning into Nursery's hand, wanting more. "Jack? Jeanne? Do either of you know what _this_ is?" asked Nursery.

"It *anh!* It's where babies are made...!" Jack said between moans.

"That's right, Jack. You're such a smart girl." Nursery gave Jack a nibble on her ear as a reward. "I'm going to take off your panties now, okay?" Before Jack could put in any word of complaint, Nursery pulled Jack's skimpy panties down to her knees. "Spread your legs for me, okay Jack?"

With a whimper, Jack followed Nursery's instructions, spreading her legs into a bow-legged position. Jeanne could see her clearly through the glass tabletop—Jack's kitty was so wet! _Did she pee herself, or—?_

"You're paying attention, right, Jeanne?" Nursery placed her hand on Jack's inner thigh. Jeanne nodded in the affirmative—she knew none of this was right, but something was drawing her eyes toward Nursery and Jack, removing any disgust she may have felt and replacing it with _want_.

"D— Don't look!" Jack covered her face with her hands.

Using two fingers, Nursery _spread_ Jack apart, showing Jeanne everything inside. "This is a _pussy_. It gets wet when it feels good. All girls have one!" Nursery paused for a moment, a look of deep thought on her face. Shaking her head, she continued her lesson. "Like Jack said, you can use this to make babies! But you can _als_ _o_ use it to feel really good, like..."

Nursery buried her pointer finger into Jack, who let out a loud moan. "Hyaan! Nursery...!" Nursery began pumping her finger in and out of Jack, making a wet squishing sound, while rubbing her clit with another finger. In and out, in and out...

"I can only do this because Jack's already wet. If you don't get them wet first, it can really hurt, okay?" Nursery leaned her head on Jack's shoulder. Her other hand rose back up to Jack's breasts. "But if you make her feel good by teasing her first, she'll get aaall wet~!" She buried another finger inside, and Jack's breathing sped up even more. She was starting to drool a little bit, and her entire face was red.

Jeanne gripped her arm to distract herself from the growing ache in her kitt— no, her _pussy_. _Does it really feel that good...?_

Nursery gave Jeanne a smile. "It's okay if you want to try it yourself. I might not have time to do you before the others wake up."

Hearing this, Jeanne felt something _switch_ inside of her. _Nursery said it's okay, right? If she said it's okay, then..._ She made excuses to herself as she untied her bikini bottom. She was already  _soaked_ down there. _I'll just do it a bit. I'm not doing it with a guy, so God won't get mad, right?_ So Jeanne thought as she began stroking her wet pussy. It felt... nice, but not nearly to the point of making her moan like Jack.

"You have to put it _inside_ ," Nursery advised, watching Jeanne closely. "Gently." Following Nursery's directions, Jeanne slowly pushed a finger inside and—

"Oh," she gasped. She liked this. This was— _oh God!_ Already, she needed more. Adding a second finger, she moaned as she went just a little bit  _deeper_ , savouring the tightness as she clenched around herself.

Nursery pitched in, while still pleasuring Jack. "Some parts of your pussy are more sensitive than others. Like that little bean on top. That's called your _clit_. It feels really good when you rub it."

Jeanne nodded, shifting her thumb up to her clit and—*NNHAAH!* No, no, no, that was too much. She couldn't handle that. But if she rubbed the area around it... _Oh, lord, forgive me..._ She couldn't resist this anymore. She needed to take this all the way, to wherever this led.

"If you keep that up, you might cum soon," said Nursery, moaning as she rubbed her crotch against Jack's chair. "It— ah, it's amazing, and you'll know when it happens!" Her usual eloquence was gone, replaced by lustful moans.

Jack thrust her hips back and forth. "I— I can feel something! Something's happening!"

Nursery breathed into Jack's ear. "You're getting close, Jack. *Nmh...* It's going to feel really good. Just relax and let me take care of you."

With one final pump, Jack let out a long, drawn out _scream_ before collapsing against her seat.

"Wow, Jack, you've made quite the mess," Nursery scooped up some of Jack's juices, looking at them on her fingers.

 _Was that an orgasm? Am I going to feel that good?_ Jeanne couldn't imagine it, but she could feel _something_ building up inside of her, a kind of heat that she couldn't quite describe—

Behind her, she heard the distinct sound of two girls stirring in a futon. Jeanne stopped pleasuring herself and looked over her shoulder. Illya and Chloe were still asleep. She breathed a sigh of relief, and sat back at her chair.

Nursery's smile widened. "We should probably wake them up, no?"

Jeanne paused. "W— wait!" Her jaw dropped. "But I didn't get to cum!"

Ignoring Jeanne, Nursery held out her hand and cast a spell. In an instant, the tea set atop the table disappeared into some strange magical portal, followed by the table itself. "You should probably stand up: I don't want you to fall when I put away your chair!"

As Jeanne left her chair, it too disappeared into... wherever Nursery was taking all this stuff. Jeanne felt _cheated_. Jack got to cum, so why couldn't she? "Nursery..."

Nursery wrapped her arms around Jeanne from behind, cutting her off. "I'm sorry. I did want to get to you, but Chloe and Illya are about to wake up on their own soon, anyway. You don't want them to wake up to see all this, do you?"

Jeanne's face fell. If they were about to wake up anyway... She didn't want them seeing her in such an embarrassing position. She lowered her head wordlessly in defeat.

"No, I thought not. I'll finish you off later, okay?" Nursery rubbed up and down Jeanne's arms. "I can show you so many fun ways to play, that you've never known before. But we've got to get all of this cleaned up before they realize we've been having tea without them!"

"...Okay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, I've decided on the chronology for this story—it starts on the final night of the CCC event. So, for NA, that would be May 15th 2019, and for JP it would be May 24, 2017. I think. So, basically, today. I'm pretty sure the exact date won't make too much of a difference on the actual story, but I'll just put it out there.
> 
> Also I got np2 melt and only used like 200 quartz lol


	7. Nectar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm out of the country until about mid-July! But I thought I might as well give you a couple of chapters: one now, and another coming out very soon™!
> 
> First, let's step back in time a little bit to check on Illya and Chloe!
> 
> (Quick warning, this gets a bit... surreal? I don't know how best to describe it, but it's a bit of a departure in style for this story. As we get into the more mind-control heavy stuff, this atmosphere will become more common. Also this chapter in particular has a rather squicky moment or two, so don't say I didn't warn you.)

"Chloe, come on! I can't take it anymore!" Illya whined, buck-naked as she straddled her twin onto the hard, carapace-like floor of the safe room.

Chloe had never seen Illya so needy before. Usually, _she_ was the one coming onto _her_ , so what was with this completely flipped atmosphere!? Maybe the slime that melted her clothes off was screwing with her mind? And it wasn't like Chloe didn't _want_ to do it with Illya, but...

She looked to the side. Jeanne and Jack were cleaning each other off, while Nursery sat exhausted against the wall. None of them looked particularly happy—losing Ana must've been a big shock to them.

Chloe turned back to Illya. In any other circumstance, Chloe would've been _over the moon_ to see Illya taking more of an active role in things. (And to have a chance to ogle her naked body, of course.) But for it to be happening _here_ and _now_ , with everything going on, brought Chloe nothing but worry. "For the last time," she whispered, "We can't have sex in front of the others! Master'll get mad at us for 'corrupting their young minds' or whatever!"

"Since when did you care about that!?" Illya's voice was desperate. "Oh— okay, if we can't do it here, then can't we go to the hall and do it there!? Then no one'll see us!"

Chloe opened her mouth to refuse, but quickly began to reconsider. Part of it was that she still didn't have enough mana, but she also felt an aching _need_ between her legs... probably not to the same degree of desperation as Illya, but _still_. If they went into the hall, they could make as much noise as they wanted. And maybe Illya would come to her senses if they relieved their stress a bit?

_Stupid Illya, coming on to me like this... I really can't get enough of her, can I?_

"...Okay, _fine—"_ Chloe couldn't even get her words out before Illya was already dragging her outside.

* * *

They were barely out of the door when Illya pounced, tackling Chloe against a wall and forcing her tongue down her throat. Chloe moaned into the kiss, gripping Illya's shoulders tightly. _The way Illya gasps is always so cute..._

Chloe fumbled with her outfit to try and get naked as fast as possible, when Illya forced her hand against the wall. She broke the kiss, and tried to elbow Illya's greedy hands away. "At least let me take my clothes off first!" She had to dispel her Magical Girl outfit if she didn't want it to melt off from the slime—if only Illya would just let her concentrate!

Illya, undeterred by Chloe's shoving, continued grinding against her clone, pressing her thigh against Chloe's crotch. "I— I can't help it, it's nothing I've ever felt before!" Chloe had to pick up the pace: at this rate, Illya was going to be the one on top! So, gripping Illya's hands tightly, she  _pushed_ forward. "Wah—!" Illya fell backwards onto the tentacle floor with a wet *squish!* sound. Now Chloe was the one straddling her. _As it should be,_ she thought.

Chloe banished her Magical Girl garb using her magic, moaning slightly as her body was exposed to the warm air. "Alright, _now_ we can start." Chloe pressed her body against Illya's, squishing their identically tiny chests together. She closed her eyes to savor the sensation. There was something about mana-transfering with her near-identical clone that draining other casters could never quite match. She knew her body, quite literally, as well as her own—she knew exactly where to touch to leave her a squirming wreck. "So~" Chloe put on her super-seductive voice. "How do you want—"

As she opened her eyes, the end of that sentence was knocked out of her mind. _What the heck is that on her ears?_ She blinked once, then twice. There was no mistaking it. Poking out of the floor, and into Illya's ears, was a pair of tentacles—each smaller than Chloe's pinky finger. Illya's body was motionless, her breathing slow and silent.

 _Shit, shit shit_ **_shit_**! Chloe shouldn't have pushed her. She should've told Illya  _no_ when she asked to go out. She should've brought her swords with her in case something like this happened. She shouldn't have let her horniness think for her!

"Just wait here, Illya, I'll go grab my swords and cut them off!" She was about to push herself off the floor to run back to the safe room, when Illya grabbed her _hard_ around the waist. "OW—!" Chloe didn't even know Illya's grip could be so strong. "What the hell are you doing!? I'm trying to save you, you _idiot_ _—"_

Chloe felt something brush against both sides of her head.

"Wh— Let me GO!" Chloe pulled away as hard as she could, but Illya's grip didn't budge. Her crimson eyes, staring intently into Chloe's, grew dull and lifeless. Chloe could feel _something_ slithering like snakes in her hair, down her cheeks, searching around her face, and her pupils shrank into points when—

*STAB!* A jolt of pain shot through Chloe's head. *STAB!* Then one from the other side.

All at once, Chloe's body _froze_. Mentally, Chloe was thrashing, screaming, desperately willing her limbs to scramble away, but it was as if her mind was cut off from the rest of her nervous system. Illya's grip loosened, and her arms fell to her sides. Chloe's eyes, the only part of her body still under her control, darted from one side to the other, desperately trying to find a way out, until they, too, went still.

Chloe was a prisoner in her own body. And it was safe to assume that Illya was suffering the same way.

"It's time for us to sleep, isn't it?" Illya said.

 _No. That wasn't Illya._ It was her voice, and it came from her mouth, but it wasn't _her_. The pattern and intonation felt _wrong_ , too flat and docile to truly be Illya. It was like there was someone else inside her, using her vocal chords to speak.

"Yes. We must sleep."

And now it was using Chloe's. _Oh god. Oh god, it's inside me!_ It felt utterly _wrong_ , hearing words that weren't hers come out of her mouth. But while her body was under this spell, she was helpless to do anything against it.

"We must accept this."

"Our minds are not just ours anymore."

 _No! Fuck that! Screw this, screw you, screw everything!_ Chloe raged impotently inside her own mind as her mouth continued to chant along with Illya's. _Oh god, Illya's stuck in there too, isn't she? She must be so scared..._

"We must think this is normal."

"This _is_ normal."

Chloe's brain was slowing to a crawl. She could feel _something_ pushing its way inside, violating her very mind, which was now almost as paralyzed as her body.

"We must embrace it."

"We have to accept it into our minds."

_...!_

"We have to shut down our minds."

"We have to let it control our minds."

...

...

.

* * *

_Connecting..._

_Two (2) new entity(s) detected. Classifying..._

_ERROR: NO CLASSIFICATION(S) ASSIGNED_

_Setting temporary classification: [GUEST|SERVANT ID:136]_

_Setting temporary classification: [GUEST|SERVANT ID:137]_

_Connection successful._

* * *

Chloe opened her eyes. Illya stared up at her with a placid smile.

She was lying on Illya's stomach. From the sticky juices that trailed between them, Chloe could guess that they were having sex before they were activated. And, of course, both Illya and her had tendrils running up to their ears.

Chloe peeled herself from the ground. _That's right_. There was something very important they had to do. More important than sex. More pleasurable than sex. They had to drink their queen's nectar.

The servants silently broke their embrace, and knelt _seiza_ -style before the wall of tentacles. The way it writhed and glistened in the dim light tempted Chloe, making her mouth water from the thought of enjoying its slimy embrace. But Chloe, ever obedient, remained kneeling on the ground.

Said ground was now starting to grope and wriggle against Chloe's skin, attracted to bare skin and sexual juices like a coin to a magnet. Like slowly rising water, the fleshy surface rose past her feet, and was now squirming against her pussy. Chloe allowed herself to enjoy the wet, sticky sensation, tilting backward and splaying her legs to allow it better access, but did not allow herself to moan—she was not ordered to moan, or make any sound, so she would not.

Illya, on the other hand, was having a rougher time of it as small sounds escaped her mouth. Chloe stared straight ahead at the rippling tentacles, as she was ordered. If Chloe was required to pay attention to her, then the Queen would've ordered her to do so. But she did not.

Finally, her obedience was rewarded as a pair of thick, dripping tendrils emerged from the wall—one for Illya, and one for herself. It was phallic-shaped, as thick as her wrist, and the smell... far from unpleasant, it only made Chloe even  _wetter_ , and her mind felt more empty than it already was.

Now _she_ was starting to make sounds. She couldn't control her breathing. Her mouth parted open, and she felt a trail of drool run down her chin. She wanted to suck it. To lick it. Taste it. But she had to obey. Her body went on hands and knees, raising her butt into the air, exposing her drooling slit.

The tendril began to rub against Chloe's face. On her forehead, on her cheeks... her tongue lolled out of her mouth, but before it could reach, the tentacle pulled away. Her heart panged with shame—did she just disobey an order? Would she be punished for that? Would they still let her drink the nectar?

_Oh, you poor girl..._

In the distance, Chloe swore she could hear a voice, imperious yet kind. But it was hard to hear anything over the pumping of her heart, the hotness of her breath. It was hard to see anything but that tentacle dangling tantalizingly in front of her face...

**_Lick._ **

She obeyed, promptly running her tongue up and down the tentacle's shaft. She teased around the tip, savouring the lewd taste. Her hands remained anchored to the ground. _Good girls don't need to use their hands to recieve their blessings_.

**_Suck._ **

She wrapped her lips around the tendril, then lowered her head until it was deep as she could bear. Then she began to _stroke_. The first drop of nectar that touched Chloe's tongue filled her entire body with lewd warmth. She needed more. She began stroking harder, more earnestly to coax more of the Queen's blessing from the tentacle. The naughty feeling of obeying the queen, of sucking the tentacle as if it were a cock, was overwhelming.

The small spurts of black nectar slowly became a stream. But it still wasn't enough. She looked to her side. That Illya was _so_ good at fellating tentacles—she was having a hard time swallowing it all, and black drops were spilling from the sides of her mouth. Chloe had to try harder if she wanted to please her queen. Eventually, she discovered the right rhythm, the right amount of force, and it started flowing even faster. She could feel something coming. The tentacle in her mouth was engorged, almost as if it was ready to burst—

*SPLURT!*

And all at once Chloe's mouth was _full_ of the taste of corruption. The tentacle pulled out of her mouth, spilling some of the nectar on the floor. Chloe kept the rest in her mouth, savouring the taste before slowly gulping it down.

The tentacle wasn't quite done yet. As a parting gift of sorts, it spat a glob of nectar at Chloe, covering her whole body in the stuff before retreating back into the wall. Chloe moaned as she spread the inky black fluid all over her body, touching and groping herself as she did. Her entire body was on _fire_. It was such a shame she took off her clothes before she was activated—it would've been so hot to see them melt off her body, to have to walk with the nectar as her only covering...

Her mouth was open wide, inhaling as much of the fumes as she possibly could. It made the back of her nose _burn_ , but even that sensation felt _so good_. She wanted the queen's corruptive essence to  _violate_ her as deeply as possible, to change every inch of her body into a servile, obedient object. To change her into what she always _should've_ been. All the while, her fingers were knuckle-deep inside herself—the queen loved to see her servants enthralled by pleasure.

Beside her, Chloe could see that Illya, too, was covered in slime and fucking herself. Illya let out a shuddering breath—a sign that Chloe knew meant she was about to cum.

_Come with your Sister._

As soon as the order reached her mind, Chloe was moving to to embrace her clone. Illya stretched her arms out, catching Chloe in her arms. The _empty_ look in Illya's eyes showed just how much the slime had affected her. Chloe wondered if she looked the same. The two began to kiss, and Chloe couldn't focus on anything but the taste of slime on Illya's lips, the  _squelching_ of slime between their bodies, the smell of slime that filled the air—

"Nhh.... Mhhh!!"

The sound of whimpers and moans of delights echoed in the empty corridors of Chaldea.

* * *

The two servants, thoroughly exhausted by their Queen's blessing, simply lay where they were for some time, embracing each other. Chloe basked in the warmth—not just physical, from the slime and from Illya's body, but the warmth inside her, knowing she obeyed her queen so well. It hurt her heart to know they would soon have to forget all that happened.

"It's time for us to go back," The queen's voice spoke through Illya's mouth.

"It's time to return." Chloe chanted along with Illya—even though her mind didn't know the words, her voice was for the queen alone to control. She let the mantras wash over her mind, lulling her into trance.

"We must forget."

"Forget and remember."

Their voices were flat and lifeless. Chloe would obey the Queen's orders. If the queen wished her to deactivate, then deactivate she would.

"Our queen does not need us to serve her directly yet."

"The time to obey forever will come soon."

But she yearned for the time the queen would activate her again.

"We will obey."

"We will obey."

She felt something slither out of her ears.

* * *

"Where were you!?" asked Jeanne. "You've been gone for like, an hour!"

Illya stepped through the safe room door (It had a door now!) with her hair disheveled. She let out an awkward laugh. "Chloe and I were just... looking around to make sure the area was safe."

Chloe followed shortly after. She hoped she did a good enough job cleaning herself off—wiping off her sweat, her sex juices—that no one would notice they just had sex. They  _just_ had sex. For some reason, that fact was utterly clear in Chloe's mind: that they went outside, had sex, and nothing else happened. Yes.

Just like the last time, Nursery had "redecorated" the safe room with futons and a secure door, so they would have someplace to sleep. Jack stepped in front, a look of pride gracing her face. "Nursery let Us decide where everything goes!"

"You did a good job!" Chloe ruffled the tiny Assassin's hair. Although Chloe didn't really need the mana, _all thanks to Illya,_ it was always nice to have some real shut-eye.

Nursery looked away, blushing slightly. Chloe could've sworn that Nursery was doing her best not look her or Illya in the eyes. Sometimes it was hard to remember, but Nursery wasn't _really_ a kid. Technically, none of the Chaldea Daycare were kids, but Nursery actually had the _mindset_ to go with her age. So, in all likelyhood, Nursery was probably completely aware of why Chloe and Illya took so long.

She shrugged to herself. It's not like it was a big secret how she and Illya transfered mana. It wasn't for no reason that they called Chloe the _Kiss Demon_.

Chloe slept well that night. After she and Illya woke, the team left the safe room to continue their journey to the top of Chaldea.

* * *

A woman watched from a dark room as Chaldea's final free servants left to continue their adventure.

There was no need for any screen or crystal ball for the woman to watch through—she had integrated her consciousness to Chaldea itself, so she would be aware of _everything_ that happened within its walls, down to a molecular level _._

From beginning to end, the woman watched. She saw the Gorgon get dragged away and corrupted by her sisters. She watched as the witch placed the mark of pleasure on Nursery. She watched as the Einzbern Twins succumbed to pleasure. She gave Nursery the idea for the tea party, and everything she needed for it. Indeed, it would be no exaggeration to call this woman the mastermind behind Chaldea's corruption. It was no wonder why her heralds called her "Queen".

_Although, in truth, that role was never mine to take._

"My queen?" a voice called from the entrance of the room.

 _That doesn't stop them from calling me that, though._ She turned to see a servant, bowing deeply as a proper herald should. Mash Kyrielight. Out of all of Chaldea's servants, she required suprisingly _little_ convincing to go along with the woman's plan—all she needed was to tease her with the plan's ultimate _results_ , and Mash caved without any resistance. She didn't even need too much of an outfit change—all she had to do was change the armor into semi-transparent latex, to enlarge the cut-out showing her belly, and she was perfect.

Mash stood at attention, arms to her sides. "The package was delivered and picked up as you requested."

" _Hmm._ I see. Excellent work." The package, of course, was the tea set that Nursery just used to corrupt the rest of her friends. Of course, the woman was already aware of this, but she knew Chaldea's servants loved to be praised for their accomplishments. "And how about our... _interface_ _?_ Is it still able to move, after sitting for so long?"

"She—" Mash started speaking, before blushing and immediately correcting herself. "... **It** can still walk and carry objects as normal. Of course, it was placed back into its restraints when the task was completed."

 _Excellent._ Everything was falling into place. Now all she needed was to allow Nursery Rhyme and her friends to fall further into corruption, then she could move on to the next stage of her scheme.

Nursery Rhyme. The most valuble pawn on her board. This was because, in a way, Nursery Rhyme and her were very much alike. Selfish, hedonistic, obsessed with fulfilling their own desires above all else... but with a soft spot for the one they have come to know and love.

These were the traits that made Nursery Rhyme so useful to the woman's plans. Thanks to them, she knew exactly how she thought, what she would do, and what stimulus she required to do what the greater plan needed her to do. They made her _predictable_ , which made her the most useful servant of all. Of course, her corruption would likely take time. Directly connecting to a servant's brain through their ears was possible, but the effect only lasted as long as direct contact with the brain did. As soon as the tendrils leave the servant's ears, the mental influence is broken.

On the other hand, the black nectar could, among other things, change a servant's subconscious to be more receptive to telepathic control. This was a more subtle option, and was _always_ available. As soon as a servant took a single sip, the addictive properties of the nectar would ensure they _kept_ drinking, reinforcing that control. But it did take some waiting.

She could have corrupted them all at once. She would only need to send enough servants at them, overwhelm them with numbers, and submerge them in nectar until their minds broke. But the plan required a more subtle touch, and she was perfectly capable of waiting.

"Well then, if you have no other use for me, I will make my leave now." Mash bowed her head before turning toward the exit to the room.

"Oh, and Mash?"

Hearing her voice, Mash turned around once more. "Yes, my queen?"

The woman's smile grew shallow as her patience wore thin. " _Must_ you call me that? As I've told you many times, there's no need for you to pretend here."

Mash bowed deeply once more, the look of submission on her face never breaking. "As you wish... Kiara."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This wasn't really a surprise to anyone at this point, was it?
> 
> That last part was supposed to be *cryptic*, but I'm not sure if I crossed the line from *cryptic* to *confusing*. If my writing feels a bit scattered or lacking direction, I apologize. I'll admit—I'm having a bit of trouble with writer's block. I mean, I know how I want the story to end, but I'm not sure exactly how I'm going to get there. Maybe it's a good thing I'm going on vacation, just to clear my head a bit.
> 
> Oh well, I'll probably get over it soon. I'm willing to take suggestions on what you want to happen!
> 
> By the way, It's been a long time since I watched Prillya. I'm pretty sure that their magical girl outfits just poof on and off magically, like in other magical girl shows, right?


	8. Mannequins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhhhhhhh yeah sorry for the wait—I was on vacation, and couldn't get as much writing done as I wanted. And then as soon as I got back I got the flu and could barely open my eyes, so I couldn't write then, either. And then I had a great idea for this yet-uninished one-shot story that will be coming some time in the next couple months, and spent a day or so writing the first few paragraphs, deleting them, rewriting them again, and so on. And then another completely unrelated project caught my attention for a week or two. 
> 
> Basically it's been tough to find time to look at this chapter. That doesn't mean I've abandoned it—far from it! I can guarantee that I will write this story to its conclusion. I think we're more than halfway through the story at this point, and now that I've actually got time to do some writing, the next chapter shouldn't take another month to complete.
> 
> First, a short aside before we return to our main heroines!

She was a member of Chaldea's linguistics division. One of the many non-combatants that made up Chaldea's support team.

It was hard for the woman to remember anything else about herself, as her mind was clouded over with thoughts she knew weren't her own. Voices whispered in her head, telling her all sorts of things, putting alien thoughts into her brain. Even her own _name_ was slipping her mind—no, being _squeezed out._

All thanks to what she was wearing. Or perhaps "wearing" would be the wrong word to use: the shining, rubbery substance that coated and filled her body clung so tightly to her skin that it may as well have been paint. It left the entire shape of her body visible, but smoothed over every blemish and flaw, and transformed her head into a featureless blob, making her look like a pitch-black mannequin.

It filled every orfice of her body—her mouth, her ass, _everywhere_. It squeezed and vibrated and nibbled against the most sensitive parts in her body. It prevented her from moving, keeping her trapped in a standing position. And all the while, the twin rods inside her pulsed along to the rhythm of the voices that filled her brain.

_You are a drone._

_You will not think._

_You will obey the queen._

Her own thoughts, when she was lucid enough to have any, came slowly and infrequently. She couldn't even move a muscle without being told, and most of the time, her mind couldn't even muster the will to try. _Why are we being kept here? What's going to happen to us?_ As soon as such thoughts arose, they swiftly disappeared as if they were plucked out of her brain by tweezers.

By some miracle, not only could she still breathe, but she could _see_ through the pitch-black material. She was inside a large room with several hundreds of drones, as blank and featureless as herself, standing silently in formation. Considering the remaining servants were corrupted into evil versions of themselves, the mannequins were likely other Chaldea staff members.

_*bzzzzzzd!*_

As a wave of pleasure rushed through her, the woman couldn't even moan—the stuff inside her mouth stopped any sound from escaping. Whenever she thought something the voices  _liked_ , it gave her rewards. In the beginning, when she was still trying to resist, she pulled her mind away from the voices, trying in vain not to listen. But soon, she found herself repeating the words in her mind mentally.

_Move._

Like a puppet on strings, she found her body moving on its own. Something was happening. They were marching out of the room, and into the hall—her and a group of around 30 drones, arranged into a tight column formation. In front of her was a group of corrupted servants.

If she had any control over herself, she would have been curious—or terrified—about where they were going, what was happening. But any terror she may have felt was drowned out by the substance that coated her body. All she could do was let the sensations, the movements, and the sweet voices lull her into a stupor.

* * *

"Another ramp." Illya poked her head into what was once an elevator shaft. Like before, the spiraling ramp inside went up only one floor to Chaldea's fifth level.

"Not liking this pattern," Chloe complained. "At this rate, it'll take us _days_ to reach the top!" She was answered by silence. Chloe glanced at the others from the sides of her eyes: there was something _off_ with them, she thought. Jack seemed more tired than normal, while Jeanne seemed more frustrated. Nursery Rhyme... Chloe couldn't even begin to tell what was up with her. She was always weird.

Chloe stared at Illya as she scoped out the path upward. Since that damned witch Medea attacked, Illya's magical girl outfit had been completely destroyed, forcing her to go around completely naked. And yet, Illya seemed a bit too... _okay_ with that? Chloe would've appreciated a little more embarrassment—Illya was always cute when she was embarrassed—and yet, here she was, walking around in the buff without so much as a blush.

It wasn't as if Chloe was in top shape, either _._ Ever since she and Illya snuck away from the others before bed, she was feeling _peculiar:_ the typical burst of energy that came from Mana transfers was replaced by a sensation she couldn't quite describe. The closest she could think of was arousal, which _was there_ , but there was something else to it. A kind of _pulling_ feeling, like she was missing something.

Chloe licked her lips. Servants didn't really need to eat or drink, but her mouth was feeling awfully dry. She sighed, and took a step onto the ramp ahead of everyone else, coping a quick feel of Illya's behind. "It beats climbing, I guess. Let's go, girls!"

* * *

*Nhh!* Breaking the silence, Jeanne let out an indecent whimper. Stumbling slightly, her face reddened as she turned to see everyone looking at her. "It— It's hard to walk without tripping here, so... Don't look at me like that!"

Nursery felt bad for Jeanne: the tentacles were as bothersome as ever on the fifth floor, making the little saint whimper with every brush of her skin. With one less blade to keep them away, the remaining three servants capable of cutting them down—Jeanne included—were forced to take on a lot more to make up for their loss. This lasted for  _hours._ If only Nursery had the time to deal with her back at the tea party...

_Maybe you can get her to cum just by getting her to rub against the walls..._

_No, that won't do!_ Nursery pushed the alien thought away. If she was going to make it up to Jeanne, she had to do it properly! Intimately! And all over again, Nursery's mind descended into fantasy, blind to the world around her as she thought up different things to do to help her friends get off. _Maybe I can get Jack to help? They both have to learn this stuff eventually... The three of us..._

*Thwump!* Nursery's fantasies were interrupted as she collided with Jeanne in front of her. They were about to turn a corner when the party abruptly stopped. "Huh? Why are—"

"Get back...!" Jeanne whispered, dragging Nursery behind the corner as the rest of the party ducked away. "We spotted something," she panted. "A lot of somethings! But I dunno what they are!"

Nursery poked her head around the corner, followed by Illya and Chloe. There, only a few paces away, was an army of identical humanoid shapes, pitch-black and gleaming in the dim light. Every movement of theirs was stiff, artificial like the clockwork automata that Chaldea often fought in singularities. And there were  _lots_ of them—enough that the servants would be completely outnumbered if they decided to attack. Fortunately, whatever they were, they were marching away from the party. But what in the world were they?

Jack pulled out a knife. "Should We slice them up?"

Chloe held out a hand to stop her. "Not yet." Taking a closer look at the creatures, Chloe grit her teeth. "Their Mana... they aren't servants or monsters. They're just regular humans! But the stuff that's _on_ them..."

Jeanne's flag-spear wavered as she hid behind the tentacle wall. "Wait... Regular humans!? Does that mean—"

"Yeah... This must be what happened to all the staff."

Nursery felt her heart pang. Those mannequin-looking things were Chaldea's staff!? The sobering prospect immediately pulled her out of her fantasies and back to reality. She turned to the others, determination in her eyes. "We have to help them!"

"We can't just _charge out there_!" Chloe's voice was stern. "They're probably brainwashed like everyone else around here! And even if we _tried_ , what could we even do? It'd be better to just find—!"

Illya put a hand on Chloe's shoulder, interrupting her. "Nursery's right. The people at Chaldea treated us so well, we can't just turn our backs on them!"

Chloe flinched with surprise, hearing Illya's voice go serious. "I... hmph! I guess we can just run if it doesn't go well." She turned to the others. "Everyone know what to do? Jack, can you try not to slice them up _too_ badly?" Seeing five nodding heads, Chloe sighed in resignation. "Okay, then... Let's go wild!"

Taking advantage of the element of surprise, the party crept as close as they could to the mass of latex mannequins. Then, in one quick burst—

 _"Feuer!"_ A quick burst of flame from Illyasviel knocked all of them to the ground like rag-dolls. "Quick! Get that stuff off of them while they're down!"

"Already on it!" Chloe rushed forward to the nearest stunned mannequin. With precision only possible for a servant, she swung her blade Kanshou to cut through the slime without cutting through skin—

*CLANG!*

The attack sent slime flying—and not much else. Like some kind of strange armour, the pitch-black coating seemed completely undamaged by Chloe's blade. "...What?" She swung again, this time with Byakuya, and a little harder. *CLANG!* _Nothing_.

"It— It's not working!" She heard Jack say somewhere nearby. "Our knives aren't slicing them up!"

Chloe grit her teeth. All around, the mannequins were beginning to clamber to their feet, ready to counterattack. "Well, we better find _some_ way to get them free, otherwise we'll need to retreat!"

Soon, the battle would truly begin. A handful of Servants against a swarm of humans controlled by the slime. And as the chaos began in full, not one of the Servants noticed that Nursery Rhyme didn't join the charge with them.

* * *

 _What is it_ _that this place seems to find so interesting about me?_ Nursery Rhyme wondered as she felt her body being pulled into the distance. It probably wasn't good that Nursery was getting used to the sensation of tentacles wrapping around her limbs, dragging her in one direction or another. In the chaos of battle, and in the darkness of the tunnels, it was the perfect opportunity for them to snatch somebody away. _But why is it always_ _me_?

After what seemed like a long time, Nursery was finally made to stop. The tentacle that wrapped around Nursery's head slowly loosened itself, leaving behind the heady smell of slime and freeing Nursery's vision. It seemed that they were still in the hallway—probably on the same floor as before. But the dim tunnels were now lit up by a group of radiantly glowing girls—the Gorgon Sisters.

The twins wore matching, transparent, _rather sexy_ dresses that showed off their bodies quite well, and had a supernatural glow to prevent the darkness from obscuring them. It was always difficult to tell the two apart, but now it was near impossible to distinguish between them without hearing their voices. But Nursery was barely looking at _them_ , her attention stolen by the figure _between_ them. "...Ana!?"

Ana stood as if a statue, her eyes unblinking as she stared blankly ahead. Her leotard, already rather risque, was now absolutely _scandalous_ —skin-tight and _super_ thin, it let her nipples poke through while digging into her cleft. Below her navel, a glowing pink heart was painted on. Around her neck was a collar with no visible latch or buckle, with a leather leash held by one of the twins. Gone was Ana's cat-earred cloak, replaced with what looked like _actual cat ears_ —or perhaps just a particularly realistic cat-eared headband. A matching tail hung limply behind her.

"Isn't she adorable?" said the twin with the leash, who Nursery was _fairly_ sure was Stheno.

"We gave her a little makeover to suit her new role in life," Euryale continued as her twin pulled Ana forward. "And now, she's our perfect little pet."

The sight _was_ alluring, Nursery thought. The idea of wearing something like that, of _being trapped in such tight clothing, constantly feeling it hug against her skin_ —

No, Nursery couldn't let this distract her! "H— Hang on, Ana, I'll save you!" She prepared a spell, accessing the vast reserves of magical energy in her servant body. Even if her limbs were bound, she could still cast something to incapacitate the twins so she could get Ana out of here. All she needed to do was _focus_ , and—

*BZZZD!* A sharp _buzzing_ between her legs robbed her of that focus. One of the tentacles was rubbing against her now brightly glowing tattoo, clouding Nursery's mind with pleasure. Stheno giggled, covering her mouth with a delicate hand. "My, my! That witch does know how to train people. Pets, dolls, she's a woman of many talents. Isn't that right, _Medusa?_ _"_

Nursery could still see no movement from the cat-earred Ana.  _No, wait._ There were movements—tiny twitches underneath Ana's leotard—but those weren't  _Ana's_ movements. Something was wriggling inside Ana's leotard _._ Or maybe _the leotard itself_ was wriggling. Whatever it was, it was making Ana drip with wetness between her legs. A trail of saliva traveled from her panting lips down to her chin, and her eyes were cloudy and unfocused.

Stheno gave her a look of disappointment. "Medusa, after all the time we spent teaching you, you _still_ don't know how to give a proper greeting?"

Ana's eyes looked at the floor, away from her sister. Her mouth slowly opened. "M— _Meow..._ "

...What? Did that sound really come out of Ana's mouth? The luminescent blush on the lancer's face seemed to confirm that Ana, the youngest Gorgon Sister who hated humans and always hid away from everyone at Chaldea, _just_ _meowed like a cat_. "Oh, that's right," said Euryale. "We told her that if she makes any sound other than 'meow', then we won't let her cum." She cupped her hand around one of Ana's breasts. "She's doing a great job, isn't she?"

Ana's mouth opened, but no sound came out other than her breathing, followed by a weak " _Me... meow._ " Nursery didn't even really know how to respond mentally to this. She knew the Gorgon Sisters were _adventurous_ when it came to their sexual tastes, _incest_ and all, but somehow this felt stranger than even that.

"Speaking of which, you've been quite a cruel little girl, haven't you?" Stheno said in a pointed tone. "How you've been teasing that poor Jeanne-with-a-long-name."

Nursery tried not to let her reaction show on her face. _She knows. How did she know?_ "I was just— We had to wake up Illya, and—"

 _"Liar~"_ Stheno stuck out a tongue. "You enjoyed teasing her, didn't you? Dangling pleasure in front of that poor Lancer's face, then snatching it away before she could reach it. Leaving her wanting, so that next time she'll be all the more desperate to do whatever you ask of her. Isn't it just the _greatest pleasure in the world?"_ As if to illustrate her point, she grabbed Ana's butt, giving it a tight squeeze. Ana bit her lip, desperately holding back a moan as her twin sisters toyed with her. _  
_

Nursery felt something tighten in her chest. She couldn't be _that_ sadistic. She only had what was best for her friends in mind, didn't she? "Um... why are you here, anyway?" Nursery asked, trying to pull herself out of the tentacles binding her limbs. "Are you planning to brainwash me, or... what?"

"You would like that, wouldn't you?" Euryale teased. "But, actually, no. We're not here for you at all. We just happened to be passing by when we saw an opportunity to catch up." Nursery found that _incredibly_ hard to believe.

"Actually," said Stheno, "We really should be heading off now." _Wait, what!?_ They kidnapped her, and now they were just _leaving?_ Stheno approached Nursery, Ana's leash in hand. "Can you be a dear and keep an eye on our kitten for us, just for a little while?" As Stheno spoke, the tentacles around Nursery's right arm loosened, before retracting into the wall. Stheno placed the leash's handle into Nursery's now-free hand. "Thank you." Stheno curtseyed with a smug look on her face.

And with that, the Gorgon Twins walked away into the darkness of the halls, leaving their younger sister behind, and leaving Nursery absolutely bewildered as she held Ana's leash, still trapped in place by tentacles. _What in the world is going on!?_

* * *

Jack panted hard, peeling herself away from the fight to catch her breath. "We... We can't cut them! We used Maria the Ripper on them _twice_ , and it didn't work!"

"Neither can I!" Chloe said, slashing at one of the latex figures for what seemed to be the hundredth time. She was a _servant_ , the highest rank of magical familiar, and these corrupted staff members were just humans—they couldn't do much more than swing easily dodged punches at the girls. And yet, a slash that _should've_ been enough to cut clean through their bodies could do no damage to their slimy armor. They didn't seem to have any obvious weak points—their faces were entirely blank, with no eyes or mouth. And yet, they dribbled with slime from what would have been their mouths.

Chloe could've sworn there were more of them now than when they started fighting. Were they getting reinforcements from somewhere? If this continued, she and the rest would be _suffocated_ before they could even land a scratch on these things—

 _*Glrbh!?*_ Seemingly from out of nowhere, a pair of rubber-covered arms wrapped around Chloe's torso and pulled her to the ground. In an instant, a mannequin was on top of her. Its head dribbled with slime, warm droplets splashing against Chloe's face. Before Chloe could react, its _face expanded outward—_

A sloshing sound filled Chloe's ears as the slime enveloped her head. It was a sensation not unlike dipping her head into a pool, damping the sounds of battle around her. A feeling of **_calm_** began to spread through her, like a burning ember being quenched in water. She felt _something_ enter her mouth—

 _Hold on, is this thing trying to_ kiss _me!?_ Using her super human strength, she _shoved_ the mannequin off of her, slamming it against the low roof of the hallway. "Haaah... Kissing people without their permission is  _my_ job, you idiot!" Chloe gasped a breath of fresh air, her head woozy from being deprived of oxygen. The slime burned as it trickled down her throat. Her skin was feeling super sensitive—she could feel her tattered clothes rubbing against it.

She couldn't fight like this. And looking around, she could see that everyone else was approaching their limit of exhaustion. Rising to her feet, Chloe waved everyone back. "We need to fall back! Retreat!"

As everyone peeled off and made their escape, Chloe suddenly found herself unsure of what to do. These mannequin-ified staff members didn't seem to get tired, and there were _way_ too many of them. Even if they ran, where would they go? They needed to hide out _somewhere_. Maybe place some booby traps to get as much distance as possible from the enemy? Maybe if they could get Nursery to build a wall or something... _What?_

Chloe counted the retreating servants. Jack, Illya, Jeanne—only four in total, counting herself. _Where the hell did Nursery go!?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What happen to our heroines next!? Tune in next {whenever the next chapter comes out} to find out! Action! Temptation! Brainwashing goodness! And much more, in Halls of Madness!
> 
> ...No, but seriously, how's the story been so far? Too fast? Too slow? Not enough lewds? I'm eager to hear what you think in the comments below! (I approve literally anything that isn't outright flaming, so don't be shy!)


End file.
